EL CAMINO DE LAS ARTES MARCIALES
by StayAtCloud
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde la "fallida boda" y todo sigue igual... ¡Hasta que aparece un nuevo objetivo para Ranma!
1. Un nuevo objetivo ¡Marchemos!

Capítulo 1: Un nuevo objetivo… ¡Marchemos!

Cae el anochecer en la ciudad de Nerima. Los habitantes de la misma regresan a sus casas de comprar, trabajar y estudiar. Es el caso de Nabiki Tendo.

\- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – Dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Posteriormente se puso las pantuflas de estar por casa y se dirigió al comedor.

En él se hallaban Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome jugando al shôgi dónde habitualmente y su hermana mayor Kasumi Tendo tomando un té en la mesa.

\- Bienvenida Nabiki. – Dijo dulcemente como de costumbre Kasumi. - ¿Cómo ha ido en la universidad?

\- Bien, bien… Como de costumbre, sin muchas novedades… - Pronunció despreocupadamente mirando alrededor como si buscara algo o alguien. - ¿Dónde está Akane? Le he comprado lo que me había pedido…

\- Pues está estudiando con Ranma en su habitación desde hace un rato – Respondió Soun sin levantar la mirada del tablero.

\- Vaya… - añadió con mirada maliciosa Nabiki.

\- Mañana tienen el último examen del instituto antes de graduarse… Y parece ser que Ranma tiene problemas con las matemáticas… - dijo Kasumi con tono de preocupación.

\- Qué vergüenza de hijo… - repuso en tono decepcionante el padre Genma de brazos cruzados.

Soun se lo quedó mirando: - Como si tú fueras un hacha en las matemáticas… No lo eres ni en el Shôgi…

\- ¡Eh! – replicó Genma que lo miró con cara de enfado.

Nabiki finalmente se sentó en la mesa al lado de su hermana.

\- Como es un examen tan importante mejor no molestarlos, dale más tarde a Akane lo que te había pedido. – dijo Kasumi.

\- Sí, qué remedio… - resopló Nabiki apoyando su mejilla derecha en su mano del mismo lado.

Toda la conversación fue escuchada por un maestro Happosai a través de la puerta que acababa de volver de su recolecta habitual de ropa interior…

\- ¡Aaargh! ¡No hay manera, no me sale! – exclamó Ranma llevándose las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación.

El chico de la trenza se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de Akane y ésta sentada a su lado.

\- Vamos, vamos, no desesperes… – añadió Akane mirando lo que había hecho el chico.

\- No hay manera y el examen es mañana… - Ranma se cruzó de brazos con la mirada perdida y en su rostro había cierto tono de resignación.

Akane miró detenidamente el ejercicio que había realizado hasta que finalmente encontró algo:

\- ¿Ves? Aquí está el fallo… Si prestaras más atención a lo que te digo… ¡Tienes muy poca paciencia!

Ranma miró la corrección de Akane y posteriormente cruzó sus brazos por detrás de la nuca con la mirada en el techo: - Ja, mira quién fue a hablar de tener paciencia…

En ese momento Akane estampó la libreta en la cara de Ranma.

\- Demasiada paciencia estoy teniendo contigo hoy… ¡Va, repite el ejercicio!

Como ya habréis deducido, han pasado dos años desde la "fallida boda". Ranma y Akane se encontraban en el último año de instituto y estaban preparando los exámenes finales. Ambos tenían ya 18 años. Sin embargo, no había cambiado nada entre ellos. En todo este tiempo seguían igual, con las mismas peleas y las mismas aventuras junto con los otros protagonistas.

Una vez recuperado del golpe recibido, Ranma se dispuso a reemprender la tarea. Al cabo de unos minutos…

\- A ver ahora… - Ranma le pasó a desgana el ejercicio realizado a Akane. Ésta se dispuso a corregirlo y al cabo de pocos segundos…

\- ¡Está perfecto Ranma! – una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Akane mirando a su prometido.

\- ¿De verdad? – otra no menos gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ranma mirando hacia su prometida.

De esta manera se quedaron mirando fijamente y al cabo de unos segundos se pusieron serios, pero siguieron con la mirada clavada uno en el otro… En ese momento alguien abrió la ventana de forma repentina.

\- Vaya vaya, así que estudiando, ¿eh? Ya lo sabía… - el maestro Happosai interrumpió la escena y los dos jóvenes se apartaron para mirar de dónde venía la voz. - ¡Ranma no te aproveches de la pobre Akane!

Ambos se pusieron de pie y enviaron de un puñetazo a volar al maestro.

Había llegado el día en el que sabrían si se podrían graduar. Era un día radiante, y el Sol iluminaba todo el patio del instituto Furinkan dónde se hallaba una multitud de jóvenes de último curso. Todos estaban atentos al cartel que había dispuesto buscando su número, confirmando que se han graduado. Sin embargo, el cartel estaba tapado por una especie de tela de color negro. Se oía el sonido de un ukulele detrás de la multitud…

\- Good morning everybody! Tenéis ganas de ver vuestras notas, ¿really? – el director se acercó a la multitud. En ese momento saltó encima del cartel y de un movimiento rápido lo destapó dejando al descubierto lo que escondía.

La cara de los alumnos se transformó cuando vieron que había dibujado una enorme caricatura con un mensaje: IT WAS A JOKE. Los muchachos no daban crédito a lo que veían. De un salto Ranma le propinó una patada en la cabeza, que fue aplaudida por toda la multitud.

\- ¡Déjese de tonterías! Todos se han esforzado mucho para aprobar… ¡Así que ponga los malditos resultados!

\- Qué poco sentido del humor tenéis… Anyway… - el decepcionado director arrancó la capa de la caricatura dando paso a las tan ansiadas notas.

Todos los alumnos de último curso se abalanzaron para ver las notas. Akane buscó su número… ¡Y lo encontró!

\- ¡Bien! – exclamó la muchacha.

En ese momento se acercaron sus dos amigas, Yuka y Sayuri, quienes también le informaron de que habían aprobado. Ukyo también se acercó e informó de que había pasado la prueba. Akane buscaba a Ranma para ver qué había sido de él, aunque su búsqueda fue interrumpida por unos brazos que le rodearon desde atrás.

\- ¡Akane Tendo! ¡Has aprobado! Ahora ya podremos ir juntos a la misma universidad. ¡Te echo tanto de menos…!

\- ¡KUNO! – Gritó Akane exaltada propinándole un buen puñetazo en la cara.- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Qué te piensas? Un hombre enamorado sabe todo acerca de la mujer a la que ama… Y como prueba de lo que digo… ¡Déjame sellar nuestro amor con un beso!

Kuno corrió hacia Akane de forma desesperada quien le propinó una buena patada que lo envió por los aires. En esos instantes, Ukyo había encontrado a Ranma y ambos estaban buscando el número. Ranma tenía el semblante dónde se podía vislumbrar miedo e incertidumbre. Hasta que finalmente…

\- ¡SÍ! ¡He aprobado! – Ranma dio un salto de alegría.

\- ¡Cuánto me alegro Ranma! – Ukyo se alegró a su lado de la excelente noticia.

Akane observó la escena en la distancia y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro al ver que se podría graduar. Ranma sintió que le observaban y se encontró con la mirada de su prometida. Éste le hizo un gesto con los dedos en forma de V de victoria.

Era hora de volver a casa, Akane se disponía a salir de la escuela junto con sus dos amigas.

\- Akane, ¿Has pensado qué harás a partir de ahora? – Preguntó Yuka.

\- ¿Cómo? – respondió sorprendida Akane por esta pregunta.

\- Claro, hemos acabado el instituto y ya tenemos 18 años… - añadió de forma pensativa Sayuri.

\- Uhmmmm – Akane miró hacia el suelo sin saber qué decir.

Se la quedaron mirando por unos instantes, hasta que una de ellas rompió el silencio que se había formado.

\- ¡Claro! Te casarás con Ranma ahora, ¿no? Es un buen momento…

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó una ruborizada Akane.

\- Oh vaya… Pues sería lo normal creo yo…

Akane no añadió nada más. Finalmente en la puerta del instituto se despidieron y cada una puso rumbo a sus respectivos hogares. La pequeña de las hermanas Tendo iba caminando por la calle pensativa y con semblante serio, hasta que una voz que provenía de detrás hizo que parara su marcha.

\- ¡Akane! No me has esperado. - Era Ranma, se acercaba a paso ligero dónde se encontraba Akane. Cuando llegó a su altura se la quedó mirando con cara de interrogante. – Vamos a casa, ¿no?

\- Ajá – asintió Akane. Posteriormente re-emprendieron la marcha.

No cruzaron ni una palabra en los primeros metros. Ranma miraba a Akane, sabiendo qué le pasaba algo pero sin poder adivinar qué era.

\- Akane, ¿qué te pasa? – finalmente le preguntó. – Pareces un ALMA en pena…

\- Ranma… ¿qué harás a partir de ahora?

\- ¿Cómo? – Ranma se sorprendió tanto de esa pregunta, que paró de caminar. Akane siguió unos pasos y también paró. Se volteó hacia él.

\- Pues eso.

\- No sé… La verdad que no me lo había parado a pensar – el chico de la trenza puso sus manos cruzadas detrás de la nuca y miró al cielo, pensativo. – Supongo que me seguiré entrenando… Quizás más en serio aún.

\- Ya veo… - Akane volteó la mirada al suelo.

Ranma se quedó mirándola sin saber bien qué pasaba por la cabeza de la chica. Finalmente, una sonrisa maliciosa se le dibujó en el rostro. Se acercó a Akane y le tocó el hombro izquierdo en señal de apoyo y con los ojos cerrados, dijo:

\- Lo siento, te he decepcionado… Esperabas que te dijera: "Ha llegado el momento: Akane, ¿te casas conmigo?" - El prometido de la chica estaba haciendo una especie de teatrillo al lado de la chica. - ¡Ilusa! – finalizó Ranma sacando la lengua traviesamente.

\- ¡No te lo tengas tan creído, idiota! – Akane propinó un codazo en la cabeza de Ranma. - No me refería a eso… Sino que Yuka entrará en la universidad y Sayuri cogerá el relevo en el negocio de sus padres… Pero yo… Aún no me había planteado qué hacer con mi vida.

\- Akane… - Ranma se recompuso del golpe y se la quedó mirando.

En ese instante, irrumpieron en escena Ukyo, Kodachi y Shampoo.

\- ¡Ranma! ¡Felicidades por haber aprobado! – exclamaron las tres bellezas a la vez.

Cada una le hizo entrega de un regalo como de fin de grado.

\- Ranma, ahora que te has graduado, ya nos podemos casar… - dijo Shampoo cogiendo de las manos a Ranma.

\- ¡No tan deprisa! Que yo también me he graduado… - inquirió Kodachi apartándola de Ranma.

\- - ¡Y yo también! – añadió Ukyo.

\- Pues muy bien, haremos una lucha y decidiremos quien de nosotras se queda con él – propuso Shampoo.

\- ¡HECHO! – exclamaron las otras dos.

\- ¡Eh eh eh! – gritó Ranma mirando a su alrededor al ver que estaría en medio de esa batalla a tres bandas.

\- En fin… - Akane se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

\- ¡Espera, Akane!

Demasiado tarde: las tres chicas ya empezaron a luchar y él no pudo escapar. Toda esta escena fue observada por Ryoga quien vio cómo se alejaba Akane.

\- Akane, no puedo seguir viendo todo lo que tienes que soportar por estar prometida con ese engreído de Ranma… Yo… Yo te haría mucho más feliz… Así que es ahora o nunca… ¡Te diré lo que siento! – Ryoga empezó a correr hacia su amada, pero tan emocionado y nervioso por lo que tenía pensado hacer que no vio una zanja que había en la calle y cayó en ella. En el fondo, obviamente, había agua, por lo que apareció en escena P-Chan y su plan se fue al traste.

Ranma llegó a casa finalmente, con aspecto de haber recibido prácticamente una paliza y con un caminar exhausto. Pensó en darse un reconfortante baño para recuperarse, así que fue directamente a ello. Entró al baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se quitó la chaqueta roja y la camiseta interior y justo en ese instante notó un chorro de agua fría que lo empapó.

\- ¡Aaaaargh! – Ranma se sacudió y miró hacia la dirección e origen del agua. Allí estaba el maestro Happosai.

\- Va Ranma, ponte esto para mí! – dijo alegremente el maestro avalanzádose directo hacia la chica pelirroja con un corsé en la mano.

\- ¡Me tiene harto!

Se oyeron los ruidos correspondientes a la carrera que habían iniciado maestro y discípulo. En el salón se hallaba toda la familia al completo quienes no se veían interesados en la banda sonora que ahora dominaba el domicilio.

\- ¡Como lo coja verá! - gritó Ranma cuando apareció en el salón detrás del maestro. Se percató que Kasumi estaba preparando te y tenía agua caliente encima de la mesa. No dudó un momento: se la vertió encima y volvió a ser un chico.

El maestro Happosai lo miró con decepción cuando se transformó nuevamente: - ¿Por qué me haces esto?

\- ¿Qué? ¡Eso debería decirlo yo! ¡Es que ya está bien entre unos y otros no me dejáis tranquilo!

\- Quizás es que te lo buscas… - inquirió Akane sin mirarlo mientras bebía de su taza de té.

Ranma se la quedó mirando unos instantes pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Happosai habló.

\- La verdad es que sí que hay una razón Ranma para que haga ésto… - el semblante del maestro se había puesto serio. – Es parte de tu entrenamiento.

\- ¿Usted llama a ésto "entrenamiento"? Yo lo llamaría "fastidiarme la vida" – Ranma se cruzó de brazos sin dar mayor importancia al cambio de tono del anciano.

\- Os quiero comunicar algo importante, ¡Seguidme! – Happosai salió del salón en dirección al gimnasio Tendo.

La familia al completo no articuló palabra, se lo quedaron mirando de forma asombrada. Unos minutos más tarde se encontraba la familia reunida al completo. El maestro Happosai sentado enfrente de Ranma y en un lateral se situaba Genma, Soun y las hijas de éste en fila.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Ranma con mirada intrigante.

Happosai estaba de brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados, totalmente concentrado.

\- El tiempo va pasando, para todos… Y para mí. Y ya va siendo hora que piense en dejar mi legado.

Nadie se atrevía a articular palabra, todos estaban mirando fijamente y escuchando atentamente lo que el maestro intentaba decir. Él prosiguió.

\- Ranma, fuiste elegido para ser mi discípulo directo… Genma y Soun ya no podrían serlo… No son lo suficientemente jóvenes. Pero tú, si quieres, podrías.

Ranma tragó saliva en un intento de bajar tensión en el ambiente. El silencio absoluto reinaba en el gimnasio. Finalmente Happosai abrió los ojos mirando fijamente a Ranma. En ese preciso instante hizo aparecer un manto de color verde con un nudo, en el interior del cual ya nos imaginamos lo que hay.

\- Eres el único que se puede hacer cargo de esto cuando yo no esté – en ese momento cambió el semblante al de un niño implorando algo.

En el rostro de Ranma se dibujó una cara de decepción total. Cerró sus ojos y se rascó su frente con el dedo índice de la mano derecha rápidamente, en un intento de tranquilizarse.

\- Debe de ser una broma… - dijo Ranma.

\- No del todo. – Happosai sacó una especie de pergamino de su ropa – Mi legado además incluye ésto. – añadió mostrándoselo a Ranma.

Genma y Soun reaccionaron al ver ese pergamino: - ¿No será…?

\- Exacto… ¡Es el secreto de mis técnicas! Todo lo que he ido aprendiendo en todos estos años está escrito aquí meticulosamente… ¡TODO!

Ranma permanecía inmóvil, sin perder detalle de todo el discurso del maestro. Genma y Soun se levantaron de su sitio, ligeramente alterados.

\- Nosotros intentamos conseguirlo en su momento… ¡Pero no pudimos!

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué no? – preguntó Akane.

Genma y Soun endurecieron la expresión de su rostro, Happosai mínimamente sonrió.

\- ¡Porque hace falta vencerme! Sólo entregaré mis secretos a quien los merezca y será aquel que logre superarme.

Todos se estremecieron ante esa sentencia que acababa de hacer el maestro. Ranma se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo con rostro extremadamente sorprendido. Posteriormente, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Así que es eso… Pues bien, ¡Comencemos! – Ranma se puso en pie en postura de ataque hacia Happosai.

\- No tan deprisa muchacho… ¿Crees que ya tienes el nivel?

\- ¡Si no lo intento no lo sabré!

Ranma inició una ofensiva frente al maestro, que éste esquivó fácilmente y posteriormente atestó un buen golpe a Ranma en la cabeza que lo dejó estirado en el suelo. Happosai se acomodó sentado en su cabeza.

\- Pero qué haces… No te he dicho que tenga que ser ahora… Puedo esperar… JoJoJo – rió de forma prepotente encima de su discípulo.

\- ¡Ya verá! - Ranma se levantó de golpe y volvió a atacar al maestro… Con un resultado muy similar, solo que esta vez salió despedido por los aires.

El resto de miembros de la familia se quedaron mirando la escena por unos instantes. Hasta que Nabiki rompió el silencio.

\- Tengo hambre… ¿Vamos a comer algo? – dijo levantándose, la siguió Kasumi y las dos marcharon de vuelta al salón. Soun miró unos segundos más la escena y siguió a sus dos hijas mayores.

Genma Saotome se quedó mirando unos instantes más la escena, pensando: "Ánimo hijo… Si el maestro te ha dicho eso, es porque ve potencial en ti…" Observó nuevamente otro fracaso de Ranma "Aunque… Quizás necesites entrenarte mucho más". Akane tampoco perdía detalle de la escena: "Ranma…".

Ya ha amanecido en Nerima, unos rayos de sol se cuelan a través de la cortina de habitación de Akane dándole en la cara. Ella reaccionó moviéndose perezosamente, hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos y estiró sus brazos. Cuando se despertó lo suficiente se levantó, salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia el salón con la esperanza de que hubiera algo de comer. Justo cuando llegó al salón, oyó que alguien estaba fuera haciendo ejercicio. Era Ranma. Akane se lo quedó mirando cómo entrenaba, cómo cada musculo de su torso se movía al compás de sus movimientos… Ranma finalmente se percató de que estaba siendo observado por una Akane que lucía ligero color en sus mejillas. El chico de la trenza pausó su entrenamiento.

\- ¡Buenos días Akane!

\- Buenos días Ranma. – Akane salió del ligero trance que había entrado con una sacudida de su cabeza. – Sí que has madrugado… Te lo estás tomando en serio.

\- Qué remedio… - Ranma se dirigió hacia ella y se sentó en el porche, secándose el sudor con una toalla que había dejado allí previamente. – Es la única manera, pero aún me falta mucho para poder vencerlo…

\- ¡Ranma por fin te encuentro!

Los dos jóvenes dirigieron la mirada hacia enfrente, de dónde procedía la voz. Entró en escena Ryoga.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer sufrir a Akane, eh? – tenía el semblante que reflejaba un enfado descomunal. Ranma y Akane lo miraron sin entender nada. - ¡Ahora verás!

Ryoga arremetió contra Ranma y empezaron a luchar de forma muy dura. Akane se quedó quieta mirando el combate, Soun y sus las dos hermanas mayores de ella se unieron al público. El padre se le fue transformando el rostro conforme evidenciaba cómo poco a poco iban destrozando el hogar.

\- ¡Iros a pelear a otro sitio! – Soun había tomado esa forma horripilante con lengua larga y piel azulada. Los dos jóvenes no rechistaron y se marcharon con el combate a otra parte.

\- Por fin tranquilidad… Vamos a desayunar – dijo Nabiki.

Los días se sucedieron y para Ranma sólo había una idea en su mente: Ser más fuerte para hacerse con los secretos del maestro. Todo el día entrenaba, tanto en casa o fuera de ella. Salía por la mañana bien temprano y volvía al anochecer. Correr, arrastrando pesas, caminando con las manos… Todo tipo de ejercicios que uno pueda imaginar. No hablaba prácticamente con nadie… O eso es lo que le gustaría. Por más empeño que le ponía, siempre tenía interrupciones: en casa, o bien aparecía el maestro y le fastidiaba o Akane le distraía (con la mejor de las intenciones por parte de ella). Si salía a la calle se encontraba con alguna de las chicas enamoradas de él… O lo que es peor, si por accidente le caía agua fría encima, se convertía en la chica pelirroja y siempre aparecía Kuno.

\- ¡Chicos la cena está lista! – anunció Kasumi desde el salón.

Uno a uno fueron apareciendo todos los miembros de la familia para deleitarse con la cena. Akane tomó asiento y miró alrededor.

\- ¿Ranma aún no ha llegado? – preguntó con la cara que mostraba mínima preocupación.

\- No, pero aquí le guardo su parte – anunció Kasumi, sonriente como siempre, señalando un plato que había guardado para él.

\- No te preocupes hija, se lo está tomando en serio… Ranma tiene un objetivo muy importante, y seguro que los entrenamientos le están siendo de mucho prove…

Soun no pudo acabar la frase porque de golpe Ranma abrió la puerta del salón.

\- ¡Es inútil, no hay manera! Todo son interrupciones… ¡Estoy harto!- tomó asiento al lado de Akane. Kasumi le ofreció su cena. Éste la cogió de mala gana y empezó a comer muy deprisa, preso del enfado.

\- Diría papá que los entrenamientos no le van tan bien como crees – dijo Nabiki.

\- Pero de qué te quejas, toda tu vida ha sido así… - añadió Akane mirándolo de reojo.

\- ¡Sí, pero ahora es diferente! – apuntó enérgicamente Ranma con su mano derecha como un puño y mirando al techo.

Genma Saotome observaba la escena sin decir ni una palabra, mirando a su hijo fijamente. Estaba pensativo. Finalmente se acabó el bol de fideos, lo apoyó en la mesa y se dispuso a hablar.

\- Llegados a este punto Ranma, sólo puedo decirte una cosa para ayudarte: vámonos de nuevo de viaje de entrenamiento.

Todos los miembros de la familia dirigieron su mirada hacia el padre del chico de la trenza.

\- ¿Qué dices, papá?

\- ¡Cómo los viejos tiempos! Si es verdad lo que dices… Es la mejor solución. - Ranma lo miraba de forma pensativa, reflexionando… Poco a poco se le fue dibujando una sonrisa. – Yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

\- ¡Pues no es mala idea! – dijo Ranma de forma alegre. – De vez en cuando tienes ideas buenas…

Los demás miembros de la familia estaban en silencio, no intervenían en la conversación. Soun y sus dos hijas mayores miraron a Akane, ésta seguía comiendo sin inmutarse.

\- Ten en cuenta Ranma, que no sabemos cuánto puede durar ese viaje… No volveremos hasta que estés preparado para enfrentarte al maestro…

\- Pero Genma, eso pueden ser incluso años… - Soun inquirió de forma preocupada, sobre todo por su hija menor a la cual miraba de reojo.

\- Bueno, ¡los que sean! Ya está decidido. – anunció Ranma poniéndose de pie de forma enérgica. – ¡Mañana mismo nos vamos papá!

En ese momento, Akane dejó de forma ruidosa su plato encima de la mesa, lo cual hizo pausar la conversación. Se puso en pie y mientras salía del salón dijo: - Estaba muy bueno, gracias. - Dio un portazo. Todos se quedaron mirando por dónde había salido la hija menor de los Tendo sin decir nada, hasta que Nabiki rompió el silencio.

\- Ranma es que nunca aprendes… No entiendes nada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Claro, es que no has tenido en cuenta los sentimientos de Akane, ni siquiera le has preguntado su opinión… - añadió Kasumi con el ceño ligeramente fruncido como si quisiera dar una mínima reprimenda a Ranma. Éste no articuló ninguna palabra más.

Akane cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de sí, se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y apoyó sus codos en la mesa con la cara posicionada entre sus palmas de las manos. Cerró los ojos, y suspiró pesadamente con un semblante muy triste. "Ranma, eres un idiota…"

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido correspondiente a que alguien estaba picando en su ventana. Akane se incorporó y abrió la cortina. Era su prometido, con cara de arrepentimiento. Akane abrió la ventana.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Estás enfadada?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Y se puede saber por qué debería estarlo?

Era evidente que estaba enfadada y Ranma lo entendió por la expresión de su rostro. Éste se acomodó sentado en la ventana de Akane.

\- Oye… ¿Qué piensas?

\- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó molesta Akane.

\- Sobre lo de irme de viaje… - Ranma agachó su mirada.

\- ¿ Y qué importa? Ya has tomado una decisión, no soy yo nadie para decirte nada…

Ranma volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia ella, con el ceño fruncido: - ¡Te he hecho una pregunta! – El chico de la trenza se la quedó mirando. Akane se sorprendió ante su insistencia, posteriormente volvió a tener el semblante triste como antes.

\- Mira, la verdad es que yo…

Akane no pudo terminar la frase, puesto que apareció por la ventana Shampoo un tanto alterada.

\- ¡Ranma! Que me he enterado… ¡Que te vas de viaje mañana! – se abrazó al chico.

\- Sí que vuelan las noticias… ¿Cómo lo has sabido? - Se extrañó Ranma.

\- El maestro Happosai estaba en su ronda nocturna habitual y pasó cerca del restaurante y la abuela lo interceptó para salvar la ropa interior. Así que fue allí dónde se lo explicó.

\- Ya veo…

\- Pero no te preocupes Ranma, yo entiendo que es muy importante para ti la lucha y el hacerte fuerte. Así que te esperaré puedes estar tranquilo - lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Cuando acabó su frase, Shampoo y Ranma se vieron precipitados fuera de la habitación dado que Akane había cerrado de golpe la ventana: - Es tarde y quiero dormir, ¡Buenas noches! – dicho lo cual cerró las cortinas con la misma energía.

Cayó la noche en la ciudad de Nerima, Ranma y Genma estaban acabando de hacer las maletas para salir temprano al día siguiente. Finalmente cuando hubieron acabado, Genma se preparó el futón y Ranma se sentó en la ventana mirando hacia el cielo con los brazos cruzados.

\- Ranma, ¿has podido hablar con Akane?

\- Bueno… Más o menos… Más bien menos.

\- Hijo, espero que no te arrepientas. Sé de lo que hablo, yo me distancié de tu madre durante años por viaje de entrenamiento…

\- Viejo, hoy parece que dices cosas muy acertadas… - pronunció Ranma tras quedarse unos instantes mirándolo.

Ya era más de medianoche, y aunque al día siguiente tenían que partir temprano, Ranma no podía conciliar el sueño. Se incorporó y a su lado dormía tranquilamente su padre. "Maldita sea…" Se rascó la cabeza, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Pasó por delante de la habitación de Akane y se paró. Hizo ademán de tocar la puerta. "¿Pero qué haces, Ranma? A estas horas deberá de estar durmiendo". Cerró los ojos a modo de resignación y continuó su camino. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina "A ver si con un vaso de leche me entra sueño". Una vez en la puerta encendió la luz y se quedó paralizado por unos segundos al ver que Akane estaba allí con un vaso de leche entre sus manos, mirando por la ventana.

\- ¿Akane? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No puedes dormir?

\- Lo mismo te digo… - respondió Akane sin moverse de su posición.

Ranma fijó su mirada en ella. Sabía que tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que decirle algo… Pero, ¿el qué?: - Oye, Akane… - Ranma siguió con la mirada a Akane que ya se había acabado su vaso de leche y se disponía a lavarlo. En ese preciso instante Ranma recordó las palabras de Shampoo que había mencionado antes. Puso sus manos en un puño y puso una mirada seria.

\- Akane… Me… - un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas - ¿Me esperarás?

La chica siguió con su tarea hasta que acabó de limpiar el vaso y lo depositó para que se secara en el sitio correspondiente al lado de la pica. Ranma al observar la pasividad de la chica, se desesperó, su sonrojo desapareció, se dio media vuelta con la intención de salir de la cocina. En ese preciso instante, notó que Akane le había agarrado de la mano. Se quedó tan sorprendido, que no reaccionó, solo volvió a asomar ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Cuídate mucho… - la voz de Akane se oía casi como un susurro prácticamente entrecortado. Ranma adivinó que posiblemente lloraría en cualquier momento. Se giró hacia la chica, la cual prosiguió su discurso con lágrimas brotando por sus ojos. – Y hazte muy fuerte. Si para cuando vuelvas no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, me encargaré yo misma de darte una lección.

Ranma la miró y sin decir nada tuvo un impulso de abrazarla bien fuerte, pero…

\- ¡Hija mía no llores! Papá estará contigo – Soun se interpuso entre los dos y lloró desconsoladamente con su hija, ambos abrazados.

El chico de la trenza se quedó paralizado en la postura de abrazar a Akane. Parece ser que esa noche no solo ellos dos no podían dormir.

Los primeros rallos del Sol hicieron su aparición. Estaban delante del Dojo Tendo la familia al completo y la señora Saotome y frente a ellos los dos Saotome, padre e hijo. Los dos se fueron despidiendo de todos y cada uno les daba una palabra de ánimo y de ir con preocupación. Ranma dejó a Akane para el final. Los dos se quedaron mirando, paralizados, sin saber ni qué hacer ni qué decir. Nabiki se deslizó detrás de Akane y le propició un empujón para dirigirla hacia su prometido.

\- Va mujer que no sabes cuándo lo podrás volver a hacer, ¡aprovecha! – una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro.

Ranma y Akane lo sabían, y por eso mismo no se rechazaron como podrían haber hecho en otra ocasión cualquiera. Se limitaron a abrazarse tímidamente, altamente sonrojados, en silencio. Nadie dijo ni una palabra. A los pocos segundos se separaron, se miraron con mucha ternura. Akane hizo el gesto de la V de victoria y Ranma la imitó.

\- Va Ranma, ¡que nos tenemos que ir! – Genma se había adelantado.

\- Sí sí, ya voy.

Ranma se fue corriendo tras su padre y una vez que llegó a su altura rápidamente desaparecieron de la vista de los Tendo. Todos se quedaron allí hasta que les perdieron de vista.

\- Se vuelven a ir… - dijo apenada la madre de Ranma.

\- Bueno, la verdad que los echaremos de menos… Esto se quedará demasiado tranquilo. – dijo Nabiki mientras se dirigía al interior de la casa seguida de Kasumi y Soun,

Nadoka y Akane se quedaron unos instantes más mirando por dónde se habían ido los Saotome.

\- Toca tener paciencia, Akane. – dijo Nadoka mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de Akane. - Estoy segura de que Ranma regresará mucho más fuerte… Ser la mujer de un luchador no es nada fácil.

Akane asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Finalmente el Sol salió del todo en la ciudad de Nerima.

Continuará...

 _Después de una dilatada ausencia de fics (si veis los previos son de 2008) me he animado a escribir a otra. Y ¿Porque? Porque me estoy revisionando nuevamente Ranma 1/2, y me parece una GRAN SERIE. Unos grandes personajes, con carisma, hu,or, amor, lucha... Tiene todo! Y además soy una gran defensora del final de Ranma (del manga, se entiende). Es como tenía que acabar Ranma, y mucho es que al final Ranma se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por Akane, y ella le correspondió (puesto que consistió la boda). Pero no acabó bien... Y claro! Ranma y Akane no son lo suficientemente maduros, está claro que acabarán juntos, pero más adelante... jiji_


	2. El viaje ¡Doble reencuentro!

**Capítulo 2: El viaje de entrenamiento… ¡Doble reencuentro!**

El viaje de Ranma y su padre ya comenzó. Anduvieron por múltiples parajes variopintos: montaña, mar, ciudades, aldeas… Entrenaron muy duro, sobretodo Ranma, y también conocieron a mucha gente en sus viajes… Unos más agradables que otros, como siempre, os podéis imaginar. Y el tiempo pasó…

Una tranquila tarde de verano, un radiante Sol dominaba por completo la ciudad de Nerima. En el centro de la ciudad la gente deambulaba controlada por el impulso de las compras, se respiraba un aire de ajetreo. Una de las cafeterías más grandes de la ciudad se situaba delante de la estación de trenes. En una de las mesas de la ventana se encontraban Sayuri y Yuka, esperando a una tercera persona. En la cafetería entró una chica con cabello de color azulado liso que le caía por los hombros. Vestía un cómodo vestido de tirantes ajustado en el pecho y la falda con vuelo hasta por las rodillas. En efecto, era Akane Tendo.

\- - ¡Akane! ¡Estamos aquí! – exclamó Sayuri al verla entrar en la cafetería.

\- - ¡Chicas! Lo siento, es que he salido más tarde de las clases y… - dijo Akane apresuradamente mientras tomaba asiento junto con sus amigas.

\- - No pasa nada. ¿Cómo estás? ¡Hace un montón que no te veíamos! – una gran sonrisa se podía vislumbrar en el rostro de Yuka.

\- - Pues bien, todo va bien. – dijo Akane devolviéndole la sonrisa.

En ese momento apareció la camarera, quien tomó nota de lo que querían las tres chicas y se fue.

\- - Akane, te has dejado crecer el pelo bastante… te queda muy bien. - objetivó Yuka mientras apoyaba su mano en su mejilla.

\- - Sí bueno… - dijo Akane mirando para abajo algo avergonzada. Alzó su mirada cuando apareció la camarera con su pedido. – Contadme, ¿cómo os van las cosas?

\- - Pues yo sigo en la universidad haciendo periodismo, ¡y me va muy bien! – dijo Yuka contenta.

\- - Y yo aprendiendo el negocio de mis padres… Cada vez mejor, pronto se jubilarán – informó Sayuri.

\- - ¡Qué bien! – se alegró Akane quien dio un trago de su café. – A mí también me van muy bien las clases, ya me queda poco para acabar.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Yuka y Sayuri se morían de ganas de preguntar, pero les daba miedo herir a su amiga. Se miraron y al final Sayuri empezó a formular la pregunta.

\- - Akane… Sabes algo de… - Sayuri preguntaba temerosa.

\- - ¿Ranma? – acabó la pregunta de forma despreocupada Akane dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella. Sus amigas asintieron con la cabeza. – No aún no… De tanto en tanto envía alguna postal y nos explica qué hacen, pero nada más…

Aunque Akane mostrara naturalidad, se reflejaba cierta nostalgia y tristeza. "Es normal, pobre… Ya hace dos años que se marchó… Espero que vuelva pronto" pensaron sus amigas, pero no añadieron nada más al tema de conversación.

Estaba anocheciendo y la hija menor de los Tendo estaba llegando a casa, pensativa: "Ranma volverá…" Caminó unos pasos más, se paró y dirigió su mirada al cielo "¿Verdad?"

\- - ¡Ya estoy en casa! – cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió directamente a su habitación.

Al oír la voz de su hermana pequeña desde el salón, Nabiki se dirigió corriendo a la entrada:

\- ¡Yo seré la primera en decírselo! – al llegar a su destino no entendió el no ver a su hermana. - ¿Akane? – Añadió alzando un poco más la voz y mirando hacia arriba.

\- ¿Sí? Estoy en mi habitación, voy a darme un baño.

\- Ah, bueno… - Nabiki miraba en la dirección de dónde venía la voz de Akane. Nabiki lucía el cabello igual de corto que antes y vestía de forma similar, pero tenía las facciones de más adulta. – Así será más divertido. – añadió mientras se volvía al salón con las manos cruzadas detrás de la nuca.

La hermana menor de los Tendo salió de su habitación con sus utensilios de baño y se dirigió hacia allí. Necesitaba relajarse después de un día ajetreado. Abrió la puerta del baño y la cerró tras de sí. La chica iba sumida en sus pensamientos tras la conversación con sus amigas, de tal forma que cuando levantó la mirada vio una figura masculina colocándose unos pantalones. Al ver lo que tenía delante, instintivamente cerró los ojos y de una patada lo envió por los aires.

\- - ¡Hay un pervertido en el baño!

\- - ¡Aaaaaaaargh!

Akane se quedó paralizada al escuchar la voz masculina que se difuminaba conforme se alejaba por los aires."No puede ser…". Salió a toda velocidad del baño, corrió por el pasillo, bajó apresuradamente las escaleras y salió al patio en dirección a dónde había enviado al chico. Y allí vio a un Ranma tendido en el suelo, tocándose la cabeza con mueca dolorosa. Vestía únicamente un bóxer. Su pelo ya no lo llevaba recogido en una trenza, sino con una coleta baja. Estaba más musculoso y sus facciones habían madurado respecto a la última vez. Akane se quedó paralizada, no daba crédito de que quien tenía delante era Ranma Saotome. Cuando lo asimiló, unas tímidas lágrimas dieron a luz de sus ojos.

\- - Ay ay ay… Menudo recibimiento… - Se quejaba mientras se puso de pie.

\- - ¡Ranma! - En ese instante la chica se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó. – Bienvenido…

A éste le pilló desprevenido el movimiento, tímidamente se rascó la cabeza por detrás y se sonrojó levemente: - ¿Qué? No te habías dado cuenta que era yo… - Respondió tímidamente al abrazo colocando una de sus manos sobre su cabeza con una leve sonrisa.

Aparecieron en escena la familia Tendo al completo, junto con Genma Saotome y Nodoka.

\- - Vaya ya se han reencontrado… - dijo Nodoka llevándose las manos a las mejillas de la emoción y abrazando a su marido.

\- - Sí, en el baño, como los viejos tiempos… ¿eh Akane? – añadió de forma pícara Nabiki con sus manos en forma de jarra.

\- - Vaya Ranma, ya has vuelto… - dijo Happosai desde detrás de Ranma y Akane, portando el fajo típico de sus recolectas.

\- - Sí. – dijo Ranma con una mirada emocionada volteándose hacia el maestro, aunque mantuvo el abrazo con Akane por los brazos. – ¿Mañana tiene el día libre?

\- - Por supuesto. – añadió con una sonrisa Happosai. – Te esperaré a primera hora en el gimnasio.

Akane y Kasumi estaban acabando de preparar la mesa para la cena de los Saotome y Tendo, por fin reunidos tras dos años. Nodoka, Soun y Genma tenían el mismo aspecto. Kasumi aparentaba más madura, pero portaba el mismo peinado y vestimenta que hace dos años. Finalmente la hermana mayor y menor Tendo acabaron los preparativos y se sentaron a cenar.

\- - ¡Que aproveche!

\- - Aaaayy ¡Qué ganas de comer por fin como dios manda! – exclamó Ranma y empezó a comer con ansia.

Kasumi y Akane compartieron una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambas. Todos se estaban deleitando con la comida, hasta que Soun rompió el silencio de los comensales.

\- - Pues por poco no encontráis a Kasumi viviendo aquí.

Ranma y Genma voltearon para mirar al patriarca de los Tendo.

\- - Se ha comprometido con el Dr. Tofú – dijo de forma dramática y llorando.

\- - Vamos vamos papá… - intentó consolar Nabiki con unos golpes en la espalda.

\- - Tú no eres nadie para consolarme… Con la universidad estás más fuera de casa que en ella…

Nabiki suspiró con resignación. Kasumi estaba sonrojada y alegre.

\- - ¡Vaaaaaya, ya era hora Kasumi! ¡Felicidades! – añadió Ranma.

\- - Es por eso que Akane ha estado estudiando estos dos años cocina, ¿verdad? – inquirió Kasumi mirando a su hermana menor. Ésta sintió con la cabeza. – Se ha esforzado mucho.

\- - ¿Ah... sí? – preguntó temeroso Ranma. – ¿Y cómo te va, Akane?

\- - Díselo tú, la comida la ha preparado ella. Yo sólo le he hecho de pinche – dijo Kasumi con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- - ¡¿EN SERIO?! – Ranma y Genma no salían de su asombro. Akane sonrió tímidamente y asintió.

\- - Es increíble… Enhorabuena. – dijo Ranma mirando de forma fija el plato, sin poder salir de su asombro.

Una vez ya terminaron de cenar y antes de irse a dormir, Ranma se retiró al gimnasio. Abrió la puerta y una gran sonrisa lo invadió al volver a ese lugar tan familiar y dónde se habían librado muchas batallas y había vivido muchos momentos. Aunque al día siguiente tendría el más decisivo de todos: enfrentarse al maestro Happosai. Al cruzar este pensamiento su mente, endureció las facciones. Se sentó en el centro con los ojos cerrados.

Al cabo de un rato, Akane salió al patio para tomar el aire y vio que la luz del gimnasio estaba encendida. Se asomó por la puerta y vio en el centro sentado a Ranma, de espaldas. No lo quería molestar, sabía que se estaba concentrando para la pelea tan importante del día siguiente. Sin embargo, se moría de ganas de preguntarle cosas, cómo le había ido, y qué tan fuerte se había vuelto y…

\- - Akane, ¿Quieres algo? – dijo Ranma sin moverse de su sitio, como si hubiera notado su presencia.

La chica se sorprendió y no pudo evitar estremecerse: "Sí que parece que se haya vuelto más fuerte…" La chica abrió la puerta del todo del gimnasio y sin entrar dijo: - No bueno, no quiero molestarte, debes de estar concentrándote para mañana y no…

\- - Pero si ya me has interrumpido… - Akane frunció el ceño ante esa afirmación por su parte. – Va entra, yo también quiero que me cuentes cosas – Añadió Ranma volteándose hacia Akane con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Akane sonrió y entró en la estancia, sentándose al lado de su prometido.

\- - Va cuéntame, ¿Qué tal están todos? Kuno, Shampoo, Ukyo…

\- - Pues a ver… - Akane empezó poniendo un dedo en su barbilla pensativa. – Kuno está en la universidad y se ve que está arrasando en el club de kendô de allí y con las chicas. Dicen que es un rompecorazones. Hace mucho que no le veo, pero si alguna vez me lo cruzo hace lo mismo de siempre – esto último lo dijo en tono de resignación. – Kodachi se ha convertido en un referente de la gimnasia rítmica, y no para de viajar para asistir a campeonatos. De hecho, ¡hasta se presentará a los juegos olímpicos!

\- - Guau… Espero que no haga trampas porque la descalificarán – añadió Ranma tirándose hacia atrás apoyándose sobre sus manos.

\- - Ryoga… Hace mucho que no…

\- - Tranquila, a Ryoga me lo he ido encontrando durante el viaje. – Akane lo miró sorprendida.- Sigue igual, con el mismo nulo sentido de la orientación, pero cada día más fuerte he de admitir – acabó Ranma con cierto tono de orgullo y admiración.

\- - Ukyo tampoco sé nada… Me confesó que el lugar le recordaba demasiado a ti así que se marchó a hacer venta ambulante de Okonomiyaki.

\- - Vaya… ¿Y sabes si volverá? – preguntó de forma curiosa Ranma

\- - No…

\- - Tsk, con lo buenos que estaban sus okonomiyaki.

\- - Siempre piensas en lo mismo tu – miró de reojo a Ranma. – Shampoo continuó aquí por un tiempo, creo que un año, pero finalmente volvió a China.

\- - Anda, la que dijo que me esperaría… – susurró Ranma para sí.

\- - ¿Decías?

\- - No nada, nada… ¿Y cómo que se fue?

\- - No sé muy bien los detalles, Cologne vino a decírmelo para que te lo comunicara a ti: Hay una ley que está por encima de la de casarse con el hombre que te derrote, y es casarte a los 20 años. Se ve que la razón es por algo de la fertilidad de las mujeres y para poder asegurar descendencia… Así que se volvieron los tres: Shampoo, Mouse y Cologne.

\- - Y entonces… ¿Se ha casado con Mouse? – inquirió Ranma de forma sorprendida.

\- - No lo sé, ya te digo que no sé los detalles.

\- - Pues vaya… Así que sólo quedas tú… - dijo Ranma de forma decepcionada mirando arriba con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca.

\- - Bueno Ranma, yo he hablado demasiado – dijo Akane con leve sonrojo en las mejillas – Cuéntame tú. ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Dónde has estado?

\- - Pues la verdad, hemos ido a muchos sitios, pero no a todos los que me hubiera gustado ir… Yo quería llegar a China, en parte por ir a Jusenkyo, pero mi padre me lo quitó de la cabeza.

\- - ¿Y por qué?

\- - Me dijo que el hecho de curarme, me distraería del motivo fundamental del viaje… Y el hecho de entrenarme con el cuerpo de mujer y acostumbrarme me haría más fuerte. – Ranma volvió a incorporarse – Y en parte tenía razón.

\- - Ya… ¿Y has conocido a mucha gente?

\- - Bueno… Lo normal – dijo Ranma mirando a un lado – Gente rara y gente no tan rara…

Akane se lo quedó mirando de forma interrogante y antes de que le pudiera preguntar nada, una voz femenina los interrumpió.

\- - Espero que yo no entre en la "gente rara"…

\- - ¿Esa voz…? – Ranma se puso en pie de golpe y miró hacia el origen de la voz. Akane también miraba hacia esa dirección.

En la puerta se podía ver una mujer, de la edad aproximada de nuestros protagonistas. Lucía una cabellera larga rubia, algo rizada y unos ojos verdes claros. Lucía un vestido largo verde hasta los pies, de tirantes.

\- - Naomi, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Me has seguido?

\- - ¿No es evidente? – dijo Naomi avanzando hacia el chico.

\- - Pero ¿por qué lo has hecho? Si ya te dije que… - un sonrojo apareció en la cara de Ranma.

El chico dirigió una mirada hacia Akane, la cual miraba la escena sorprendida, se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y a modo de resignación señaló: - Veo que sigues igual…

\- - ¡No Akane, no malinterpretes! – encaró Ranma.

\- - Vaaaaya ¿ella es la famosa Akane? – Naomi se dirigió hacia Akane- Encantada de conocerte. - estrechó su mano de forma amigable.

\- - ¿Famosa por qué? – preguntó recelosa mientras se estrechaban la mano.

\- - Pues porque Ranma me dijo que… - el discurso de la chica se vio interrumpido dado que Ranma le tapó la boca con la mano.

\- - Nada nada… - Ranma rió de forma nerviosa y con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas. Akane lo miraba desafiante, a lo que se tuvo que rendir. – De acuerdo, te lo explicaré…

 _Estaban agotados. Llevaban tres días caminando y entrenando por frondosos bosques y valles. Apenas habían comido nada dado que no habían encontrado ninguna aldea ni otro indicio de civilización. Al fin, cuando pensaban que caerían rendidos, divisaron una pequeña aldea en una montaña._

\- - _¡PERFECTO! Podremos comer normal…_

\- - _Espera papá, ¿tienes dinero?_

 _Genma Saotome se volteó con una gran sonrisa, lo cual Ranma no se lo esperaba… ¿Tenía dinero? ¿Había sido precavido? Por extraño que pareciese, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ranma ante la posibilidad de que estuviera en lo cierto._

\- - _La verdad que no tengo ni blanca. – afirmó Genma serio. Ramna cayó al suelo de la impresión._

\- - _¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a comer? – exclamó Ranma cogiendo por el cuello a su padre._

 _A pocos metros de dónde se encontraban padre e hijo, había un árbol con frutos de color rojo y una chica estaba intentando coger uno de ellos que estaba en un lugar bastante inaccesible. Se adelantó un poco más por la fina rama, se oyó un ruido de que ésta estaba cediendo ante el peso de la joven hasta que finalmente se precipitó al suelo. Ranma vio la escena por encima del hombro de su padre y al ver a la muchacha en peligro corrió lo más rápido que pudo logrando cogerla en brazos para evitar el impacto contra el suelo. La chica había cerrado los ojos, y cuando los vio se encontró en los brazos de Ranma y lo miró fijamente._

\- - _¿Estás bien? – se interesó Ranma._

\- - _Sí, claro… - Ranma la dejó libre y ella se puso en pie a su lado. – Gracias –dijo tímidamente haciendo una reverencia en agradecimiento y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas._

\- - _De nada… - Ranma se la devolvió._

\- - _Te estoy muy agradecida, si puedo hacer lo que sea…_

\- - _No tranquila, nosotros estamos de viaje y… - su frase se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su estómago hambriento. Una risa nerviosa y sonrojo vergonzoso asomó por sus mejillas a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza por detrás. Genma se acercó a la escena y también se pudo oír su estómago._

 _La chica rió ligeramente, entendió lo que pasaba. – Está bien os invitaré a comer en agradecimiento. Mi casa está cerca de aquí._

 _Ranma y Genma se miraron a la cara con expresión triunfal. La chica les preparó una buena comida, la cual padre e hijo disfrutaron como nunca. Después de aquello padre e hijo reemprendieron el viaje de entrenamiento despidiéndose de la muchacha y estándoles muy agradecidos._

\- - Fin de la historia. – apuntó Ranma con los brazos cruzados.

\- - ¿Cómo que fin de la historia? ¡No has explicado ni la mitad! – dijo Naomi cogiendo por la pechera.

\- - Bueno en resumen es eso…

En ese momento la familia fue atraída hacia el gimnasio por el ruido que provenía de allí. Genma rápidamente reconoció a la chica.

\- - ¡Anda Naomi! ¿Qué haces aquí? - Dijo afablemente Genma.

\- - ¡Señor Saotome! Pues tenía que hacer unas cosas por aquí.

\- - Te estamos muy agradecidos mi hijo y yo por aquella semana de hospitalidad.

\- - ¿Una semana? – preguntó Akane mirando a Ranma de forma acusadora por cómo había ocultado información en su discurso.

\- - Sí… Fue una semana maravillosa, la mejor de mi vida… - anunció Naomi con las manos sobre sus mejillas, ruborizada y con una mirada maravillada.

\- - ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? – Ranma estaba muy alterado. Naomi lo cogió por el cuello para callarlo.

\- - Tranquilos, yo os contaré la verdadera historia… - inició su discurso Naomi.

 _Los Saotome se sentían como en casa y después de tanto entrenamiento, ¿Por qué no un descanso? Llevaban ya cerca del año viajando, así que decidieron quedarse en su casa. Las sospechas de Ranma eran ciertas, la chica vivía sola. Perdió a sus padres cuando era pequeña, pero le dejaron la casa y unos ahorros, con lo que con eso pudo salir adelante. Trabajaba en la tierra y con lo que ganaba se pagaba la comida y poco más. Una vida humilde, pero no le faltaba de nada. En la aldea la querían, era bastante popular y siempre ayudaba a la gente. Ranma y Naomi hicieron muy buenas migas, hablaban tranquilamente, éste salía a ayudarla con sus tareas como agradecimiento por su hospitalidad. Además a Genma lo trataba como a un padre, pidiéndole pequeñas cosas que sólo se piden a un padre. Ranma y Genma se dieron cuenta de la falta de afecto que tenía la muchacha y lo que se estaba encariñando con ellos. Pero ellos debían seguir su camino, tenían un objetivo. Una tarde cuando hacía seis días que estaban allí, Ranma estaba entrenando en el porche de la casa y Naomi le trajo un té._

\- - _Ah gracias… - Ranma se dirigió hacia dónde se había sentado la chica para tomarse el té a su lado. Dio los primeros tragos y dirigió su mirada hacia la muchacha que le miraba de forma intensa, lo cual enrojeció ligeramente a Ranma. – Verás, mi padre y yo reemprenderemos el camino… Mañana._

 _Naomi se llevó sus manos a la cara con una expresión de sorpresa enorme. En sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas: - ¿Por qué? ¿No estáis cómodos?_

\- - _¡Mucho! Pero no estamos de vacaciones… No es un viaje de placer… Tenemos un objetivo._

\- - _Ya veo – Naomi no le pudo aguantar la mirada y la dirigió hacia su regazo apretando los puños. – Para una vez… Para una vez… ¡Para una vez que me enamoro de un buen chico!_

 _Esa afirmación hizo que Ranma se sobresaltara. Sonrojado y paralizado, Naomi lo observó y se acercó a él lentamente quedando a pocos centrímetros… Hasta que posó sus labios en los del chico._

Toda la familia Tendo se sobresaltó cuando Naomi explicó eso, en especial Akane, quien era rodeada por un aura de lucha infernal mirando con odio hacia Ranma.

\- - ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No la creáis! – dijo Ranma de forma exaltada y se dirigió hacia Naomi. – Explica la verdad, ¿quieres?

\- - Era una broma inocente… - señaló con mirada angelical Naomi hacia la familia Tendo. Los familiares se relajaron, aunque Akane no del todo.

 _Esa afirmación hizo que Ranma se sobresaltara. Sonrojado y paralizado, Naomi lo observó y se acercó a él lentamente quedando a pocos centrímetros._

\- - _Yo tuve un prometido… Nuestros padres lo concertaron. Se llamaba Ryuji. Al principio nos llevábamos fatal, de pequeños no hacía nada más que molestar… Pero al hacernos mayores me di cuenta que le quería. Sin embargo, él practicaba las artes marciales y decidió hacer su camino y me abandonó… - Ranma la escuchaba con suma atención. – Aún así no perdí la esperanza y sabía que volvería… Y lo hizo. Cuando volvió era mucho más amable conmigo y creía que por fin podríamos estar juntos, sin embargo… ¡Se convirtió en un gran pervertido! Era amable conmigo, pero lo era con todas y con todas tonteaba… No lo entendí y me destrozó el corazón… - La chica echó a llorar. Ranma no sabía qué hacer, sólo la cogió por los hombros en un intento de consolarla. Cuando la chica se recuperó preguntó: - ¿Qué me dices? Que conste que no te he contado esto para darte pena, sino que simplemente me ha salido…_

\- - _Verás es que yo… - el chico dirigió su mirada hacia un lado. – No te puedo corresponder, estoy en pleno entrenamiento…_

\- - _No me importa… No será eterno el entrenamiento._

 _Ranma la miró y vio una ilusión en aquella muchacha que se sentía sola. No le podía mentir, le tenía qué decir la verdad, sino sería injusto con ella "Total, no la volveré a ver…"_

\- - _Yo… Es que estoy prometido ya. – dijo Ranma con seriedad hacia la chica._

\- - _¿En serio? Pero… ¿Es una prometida escogida por ti o por vuestros padres?_

Ranma se sobresaltó cuando veía los derroteros de la historia: - ¡Pero ya está! ¿Qué más quieres contar? – un claro sonrojo se veía en sus mejillas. Miró a Akane de reojo quien estaba también con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

En ese momento Nabiki lo interceptó tapándole la boca con su mano derecha y con la izquierda con una bolsa de palomitas: - Shhhht, que está en la mejor parte.

\- - La verdad es que me da mucha pena… Pobrecita. – apuntó Kasumi. Soun, Genma y Nodoka asintieron. Naomi prosiguió…

\- _El compromiso fue concertado por nuestros padres… Al principio fue difícil, peleábamos sin parar y no había manera humana de entendernos. – Ranma miró hacia un lado y prosiguió. – Pero después, la verdad es que…_

Naomi paró su discurso. Todos estaban paralizados, Ranma y Akane totalmente sonrojados.

\- - Va va, ¿qué dijo? – preguntó impaciente Nabiki que aún tapaba la boca a Ranma.

\- - Fue tal el dolor que sentí, que me fui.

La familia se sintió decepcionada, estaban deseando saber cómo continuó el discurso de Ranma. Éste a su vez respiró aliviado, dirigió su mirada hacia Akane, la cual le estaba mirando. Los dos presentaban gran sonrojo en sus mejillas y apartaron su mirada. Akane se incorporó.

\- - Creo que será mejor que vayamos a dormir ya… Naomi ¿qué harás? Es muy tarde, ¿no? – apuntó Akane mirando a su padre.

\- - Tienes razón… Puedes quedarte esta noche si quieres. – anunció Soun.

\- - ¡Gracias! Siento las molestias… Mañana reemprenderé la búsqueda del porqué he venido aquí – declaró Naomi con una sonrisa.

Estaba amaneciendo en la ciudad de Nerima, los primeros rallos de Sol asomaban por el horizonte iluminando la casa Tendo. Toda la familia estaba acabando de desayunar en el salón, a excepción de los dos protagonistas de la mañana: Happosai y Ranma. Estaban en silencio, había cierta tensión en el ambiente, hasta que Naomi lo rompió.

\- - Muchas gracias por el desayuno, delicioso. – dedicó una sonrisa a Kasumi, quien respondió con otra.

Una vez hubieron acabado, se dirigieron al gimnasio. Allí ya se encontraba Ranma, sentado en el centro mirando hacia el cartel que decora la sala. Los miembros de la familia se sentaron a un lateral, en silencio.

\- - ¿Cómo es que te has quedado a ver la pelea? – le pregunta Akane con cierto grado de molestia a Naomi.

\- - ¿Te importa? Tiene pinta de ser muy interesante…

\- - Ya claro, sí.

\- - Llega tarde Happosai… - Genma se estaba empezado a poner nervioso.

Ranma no se movió ni un milímetro, sólo cuando notó la presencia del maestro en la puerta. Se puso en pie y se giró hacia él. El maestro avanzó lentamente hasta el centro de la sala, parándose justo delante de Ranma. Tenía el semblante serio, al igual que su discípulo. De un veloz movimiento sacó de la nada un fajo de color verde lleno de ropa interior. Ranma lo miró indiferente.

\- - Para que veas que cumplo mi promesa. Es mi mejor colección. – Ranma cerró los ojos con una gota de sudor en la frente. Posteriormente el maestro depositó encima del fajo el pergamino que se lo sacó de su ropa. A esto Ranma reaccionó y volvió al semblante serio previo.

Soun se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a dónde estaban los luchadores colocándose entre los dos.

\- - Preparados… - alzó su brazo derecho. – Listos…

\- - ¡Un momento! - Una voz masculina irrumpió en el gimnasio de los Tendo proveniente de la puerta. – ¡Ese pergamino será mío!

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el chico. Debería tener unos 20 años aproximadamente, cabello negro corto, lucía una bandana de color rojo para recoger el sudor y vestía un kimono de color blanco. Ninguno entendía nada. El joven fue avanzando hasta la posición de los dos luchadores.

\- - Tú… ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Happosai sorprendido. El chico siguió avanzando.

Naomi se puso temblorosa, se levantó con los ojos ampliamente abiertos por la sorpresa.

\- - ¿Ryuji…?

 ** _Y hasta aquí el capitulo 2… Espero que os esté gustando y que me pongáis alguna review sobre lo qué pensáis, sea bueno o malo jejeje Intento mantener el mismo carácter de Ranma y Akane pero con cierto grado de madurez… No sé si lo estoy consiguiendo. En fin hasta la próxima!_** ** _:)_**

y

 _Y_


	3. La lucha por el pergamino

**Capítulo 3: La lucha por el pergamino.**

Silencio. Silencio era lo que predominaba en el gimnasio Tendo tras la irrupción del muchacho a la escena, hasta que Naomi lo rompió.

\- ¿Ryuji…? – dijo levantándose, con voz temblorosa y ojos totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo? – Akane la miró a ella y posteriormente al chico. – No puede ser…

En ese momento, el muchacho dirigió su mirada hacia la chica que parece que lo había reconocido.

\- ¿Naomi? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- No… ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? – dijo Ranma con los brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué quieres?

Ryuji volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Ranma, sonrió y contestó: -Pues lo que he dicho, ¡Ese pergamino tiene que ser mío! Es legítimo.

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? – dijo Happosai moviendo la mano quitando importancia.

\- Usted lo sabe mejor que nadie: yo soy quien lo debe de poseer de manera legítima. – añadió Ryuji con una sonrisa en el rostro. Happosai lo miró interrogante. El chico reaccionó, cerrando sus ojos a modo de resignación: - ¿Se acuerda de mí, verdad?

Happosai se quedó por unos momentos pensativo, en silencio. Hasta que finalmente habló: - No, no me acuerdo.

Una gran gota de sudor corrió por la frente de Ryuji y exclamó con enfado hacia él: - ¡¿Cómo es posible que se haya olvidado de mí?! Después de todo lo que me hizo pasar…

\- Es muy típico de él, no te lo tomes como algo personal… - añadió Ranma con resignación.

\- ¡Ya me acuerdo! – el maestro juntó sus manos. – Tú fuiste al que entrené entonces…

\- Eso es. – sentenció Ryuji.

\- ¿Nos lo explica maestro? Para que podamos entender… - intervino Soun desde su posición.

 _La historia se remonta varios años atrás, justo cuando el maestro se despertó del hechizo que lo mantuvo encerrado por parte de Genma y Soun. Salió de aquella cueva con gran enfado y con sed de venganza hacia sus discípulos por haberle hecho eso, así que emprendió el rumbo hacia la residencia de los Tendo. Por el comino el maestro iba desprendiendo un terrible aura de lucha a causa del enfado que tenía. Esta aura no pasó desapercibida por Ryuji, el cual estaba de viaje de entrenamiento para convertirse en un maestro de las artes marciales. Lo siguió unos cuantos kilómetros, hasta que finalmente Happosai paró sus pasos._

\- _¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me llevas siguiendo todos este trayecto?_

 _Ryuji se quedó sorprendido, había notado su presencia desde el inicio. En efecto, no se había equivocado: ese viejo de pequeña estatura era un gran maestro de las artes marciales. Con una sonrisa triunfante se acercó a Happosai hasta quedar pocos metros detrás de él._

\- _Lo sabía, es un gran maestro…_

\- _¿Quién eres?_

\- _Mi nombre es Ryuji. Estoy de viaje para entrenarme y ser un maestro de las artes marciales. Aunque lo cierto es que aun no tengo ningún mentor… - Happosai se giró hacia el muchacho. – Y he detectado su aura de batalla y he quedado impresionado._

 _Ryuji avanzó unos metros más recortando más la distancia._

\- _Me gustaría que me aceptara como su discípulo._

 _Inicialmente Happosai se lo quedó mirando fijamente, pensativo. Posteriormente le dio la espalda al muchacho. Ryuji se entristeció puesto que interpretó el gesto como que no lo aceptaría._

\- _La verdad es que ahora tenía otro objetivo en mente… Pero quizás no me venga mal hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. – Happosai se giró con una sonrisa desafiante. – Está bien, aceptado como discípulo._

\- _¡Gracias! – Ryuji casi dio un salto de alegría._

\- _Pero te advierto que no será fácil…_

 _Así pues iniciaron su entrenamiento al estilo Happosai: abusar de él, irse sin pagar la cuenta, robar ropa interior, etc… Sin embargo, Ryuji se adaptó de forma magistral al estilo de vida del maestro, y al cabo de pocas semanas, sin duda se convirtió en el discípulo más fiel que tuvo._

\- Si tan perfecto era… No entiendo porqué vino al dojo Tendo. – dijo Genma mirando de forma decepcionada hacia Happosai.

\- Eso quisiera saber yo… ¿Por qué me abandonó de esa forma tan ruin? – inquirió Ryuji cerrando su puño hacia el maestro.

\- ¿Aún me lo preguntas? – le recriminó el maestro.

 _Ryuji estaba fascinado por él, maravillado. Siguió todos los pasos del maestro… Tanto que hasta robaba mejor ropa interior que él, le robaba al mismísimo Happosai sus prendas, se iba sin pagar él antes que su maestro… Finalmente, Happosai no lo pudo soportar y decidió marcharse. Un día, estaban cenando alrededor del fuego en medio de la montaña. Aprovechó para echarle un somnífero en la bebida. Posteriormente el chico cayó presa del efecto de la droga y, finalmente, se marchó y siguió su objetivo inicial: el hogar de los Tendo._

\- En resumen, que fue más pervertido y cara dura que el maestro – reflexionó Nabiki.

\- Yo sufrí mucho… Cuando me desperté y no estaba… ¡Fue muy cruel! – reprochó Ryuji mirando asesinamente al maestro. – Sin embargo no me rendí, viajé y lo rastreé… Hasta que finalmente lo encontré. Estaba hospedado tranquilamente en una casa y no solamente eso, sino que ya había decidido otro discípulo. – concluyó señalando hacia Ranma.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace… que volteas por aquí? – preguntó de forma extrañada a la vez que sorprendida Ranma.

\- Después de ver eso, decidí entrenarme para enfrentarme a él, ¡Y a usted! – dijo señalando con el dedo índice hacia Happosai. – Así que no he parado de entrenarme… ¡Y he llegado justo a tiempo!

\- Ryuji… - Naomi lo miraba de forma apenada.

\- No entiendo nada… Pero una cosa sí que la entiendo… - dijo Ranma y miró hacia el maestro – Usted es el responsable de esto y usted lo tiene que solucionar.

Happosai se quedó pensativo, miró hacia Ranma y miró hacia Ryuji. Finalmente se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y pronunció: - Está bien. Enfrentaros en una lucha. El que gane tendrá el honor de luchar conmigo para poseer el pergamino.

Todos se sorprendieron y miraron hacia el maestro.

\- Perfecto. – dijo Ryuji con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Ranma… - Akane miraba hacia su prometido con preocupación. No podía evitar pensar que en el mejor de los casos tendría que enfrentarse al maestro tras una pelea, y eso lo ponía en una gran desventaja.

\- Ryuji, ¿Qué te ha pasado? No lo entiendo… - Naomi estaba muy apenada mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. Akane la miró y puso una mano sobre su hombro como señal de apoyo.

\- ¿Y bien? – Dijo Ryuji mirando desafiante a Ranma.

\- Acepto. – Sentenció Ranma mirando con decisión hacia el chico.

Happosai se retiró y se posicionó al extremo de la familia, al lado de Genma Saotome. En el centro de la sala se encontraban los dos chicos, uno frente al otro en posición de ataque, mirándose de forma desafiante.

\- Preparados… - dijo Happosai levantando la mano derecha. - ¡YA!

Los jóvenes permanecieron por unos momentos quietos, sin moverse. Se observaban, esperando un movimiento del otro, expectantes. Finalmente, los dos iniciaron el ataque a la vez. Se dieron golpes veloces, era difícil seguirles con la mirada, pero los esquivaban con la misma velocidad. Los dos se apartaron de un salto hacia atrás, y finalmente volvieron a atacar en medio del aire cruzándose. Ambos se habían tocado mutuamente, cada uno en un lateral de la mejilla. Se observaron unos instantes más, sonrientes, en realidad estaba disfrutando.

\- Los dos son buenos, diría que están igualados… - dijo Soun.

\- Ni hablar, no lo están ni por asomo – añadió Happosai que no perdía detalle del combate.

Ryuji miraba con cara de circunstancia hacia Ranma, quien le sonreía de forma desafiante. Finalmente, Ryuji volvió a retomar el ataque y se dirigió hacia Ranma. Se intercambiaron unos golpes similares a los previos, aunque de repente, Ryuji hizo un movimiento que pilló desprevenido a Ranma: Se agachó, tomó algo de su bolsillo y lo echó encima de la cara de Ranma. Éste se apartó de repente y empezó a toser sin parar.

\- ¿Qué es ésto? – dijo Ranma mientras clavaba su rodilla derecha en el suelo y se llevaba una mano a la boca.

\- Un polvo paralizante… - Ryuji se enderezó y sonrió. – Me he dado cuenta que estaba en clara desventaja contigo, así que…

\- ¡Eso es trampa! – exclamó Akane mientras se ponía en pie. Miró hacia el maestro.

\- Todo vale. – sentenció Happosai sin dirigirle la mirada a la chica.

\- No puede ser… - Akane volvió a tomar asiento. – Ranma…

\- No te preocupes Akane – le dijo Naomi.

Ranma miraba con expresión de enfado hacia Ryuji. "Maldición…" Pensó mientras sus neuronas funcionaban a toda velocidad para saber qué hacer. En ese momento, Ryuji fue a atacarlo, Ranma lo podía esquivar con dificultad, pero sin poder atacar y se llevaba algún golpe de tanto en tanto.

\- El combate ya está decidido – sentenció Happosai.

Estos movimientos se repitieron a más velocidad y por más tiempo. Finalmente Ranma se paró y con suma dificultad elevó su brazo derecho con el puño cerrado al aire.

\- ¡Dragón volador!

Una energía en forma de espiral se elevó hacia el cielo, rompiendo así una porción del techo del gimnasio. Ranma estaba en el centro, en el suelo con el brazo elevado y sin poderlo evitar Ryuji se elevó con la fuente de energía. Segundos más tarde, la fuente de energía se desvaneció y Ryuji cayó desplomado en el suelo del gimnasio Tendo, malherido y al borde de la inconsciencia.

\- ¡Ryuji! – Naomi corrió hacia dónde yacía el joven.

Ranma relajó su postura con total serenidad aunque se veía levemente cansado y era lógico después de liberar toda esa energía.

\- No tenía otra opción, su enemigo le había limitado los movimientos… - dijo Genma. – Sin embargo hay que tener en cuenta que ahora tiene otro combate por delante mucho más duro y ha gastado mucha energía.

Naomi incorporó un poco el cuerpo de Ryuji y éste reaccionó, abriendo levemente los ojos.

\- Como ya me imaginaba… Es temible. – dijo Ryuji con un hilo de voz.

\- Déjalo ya… - Naomi tenía los ojos llorosos. - ¿Por qué lo haces?

\- Y aún me lo preguntas… - Ryuji se incorporó un poco quedando sentado. – ¡Es por ti!

Todos se sorprendieron ante esa declaración. No concordaba con la historia que Naomi les había contado el día anterior.

\- ¿Cómo? – Naomi no podía salir de su asombro.

\- Claro… De pequeña me rechazabas, porque tenía que ser fuerte. Así que me propuse ser un maestro de las artes marciales, y ya me ves… - la chica lo miró estupefacta sin poder decir nada. – Pero ahora ya no importa los motivos. – dijo intentando levantarse.

\- Vaya, cada uno tiene una versión de la historia – observó Nabiki.

\- Ya lo dicen, siempre hay que escuchar todas las partes – añadió Kasumi.

Naomi ayudó a que Ryuji se mantuviera en pie con cierta dificultad, lo cual fue captado por Akane, por lo que se levantó dispuesta a ir a ayudarla. Naomi la miró y le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Akane lo entendió.

\- Era él… ¿Verdad? Por eso viniste a Nerima…

La chica solo le sonrió y se dispuso a reemprender la marcha con Ryuji recostado en su lado derecho. Unos instantes después, salieron del gimnasio y se perdieron de la vista de la familia.

Por unos segundos el silencio invadió el escenario, asimilando todos los sucesos que habían tenido minutos antes y cómo los dos chicos tan pronto como aparecieron, desaparecieron. Ranma dirigió una mirada a Happosai de impaciencia.

\- ¿Vamos?- le preguntó con los brazos en jarra.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó el maestro.

\- Sí… De todas formas, los efectos no duran mucho. – dijo mientras hacía pequeños saltos.

\- Perfecto entonces.

El maestro se incorporó y se dirigió hacia el centro del gimnasio, posicionándose justo delante de su discípulo. Todos los miembros de la familia estaban preocupados por Ranma, por si sería capaz de superar las dos peleas seguidas. Soun vaciló antes de levantar el brazo para indicar el inicio del combate. Miró a Ranma y éste hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza en posición de ataque delante de Happosai.

\- Preparados… ¡YA!

Ranma fue el primero en atacar, no tenía tiempo que perder antes de que sus energías se agotaran. La velocidad de los golpes era pasmosa, mucho más que antes. Kasumi, Nabiki y Nodoka no los podían seguir y a Akane le costaba mucho. Soun y Genma movían rápidamente sus ojos, impresionados del nivel de ambos luchadores. Tras unos minutos, Ranma salió disparado hacia un lateral del gimnasio impactando su espalda con la pared. Happosai estaba en el centro de la habitación y lo miró enfadado.

\- ¿Es que pensabas luchar así? ¿Me tomas el pelo? – dijo el maestro hacia Ranma. –

El chico aterrizó en el suelo y sonrió: - Quería intentarlo.

\- Este hijo mío es incorregible… - dijo Genma en modo de resignación.

Ranma caminó hasta volver al centro del recinto. Happosai tenía los brazos cruzados y seguía enfadado. Una vez en su destino, el joven se detuvo y se quitó las muñequeras dejándolas caer al suelo. Cuando impactaron en el suelo, dejaron marca, evidenciando su tremendo peso. Ranma hizo lo propio con las zapatillas chinas que llevaba que pesaban más o menos lo mismo y el cinturón.

\- Es increíble… - dijo una Akane tremendamente sorprendida.

\- ¿En serio pensabas que podías ganarme con eso? – preguntó Happosai al presuntuoso discípulo.

\- Claro que no, pero así era más divertido. – Ranma estaba pletórico. Parecía que no había rastro en él de la lucha previa.

Los dos volvieron a su posición de lucha y comenzaron nuevamente los ataques. La velocidad ahora era aun mayor, ya ni Genma ni Soun los podían seguir con la mirada. Al cabo de unos minutos de perderlos de vista salieron disparados ambos y cayeron de forma ágil al suelo. Los dos lucían semblante de agotamiento pero a la vez de alegría. Estaban disfrutando con aquella lucha. Happosai tomó nuevamente la iniciativa pegando un salto por encima de Ranma.

\- ¡A ver qué te parece esto!

Al unísono con el grito, empezó a tirar hacia Ranma decenas de bombas por segundo con una rapidez pasmosa. El joven puso cara de circunstancia, posteriormente concentración e inició sus movimientos. No se podía ver lo que hacía Ranma, simplemente se distinguía dónde estaba pero no lo qué hacía con sus brazos. Los asistentes solo lograban vislumbrar cómo caían una a una las bombas a sus pies, sin explotar.

\- ¿Cómo lo hace? – preguntó Nabiki.

\- Ha entrenado mucho para eso… Cuando se acerca la bomba, es capaz de coger la mecha y apagarla gracias al viento que se forma por su rapidez de movimiento – explicó Genma.

\- ¿Cómo ha podido Ranma adoptar esa velocidad?

\- Dos años, Soun… Han sido dos duros años.

\- Seguro… - añadió Akane.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Happosai cesó su ataque y se posicionó nuevamente en el suelo, de pie frente a Ranma.

\- No está nada mal, veo que Genma sabe qué hacer contigo. – dijo sonriente el maestro.

Ranma le sonrió sin decir nada. Ambos estaban cansados, respiraban forzosamente como consecuencia de tan intensa batalla. Aún así estaban contentos.

\- Llegados a este punto… ¿Sabes algo de la técnica vital? – dijo de forma misteriosa el maestro.

El joven le miró algo extrañado, para luego dudar y finalmente asentir con la cabeza.

\- Perfecto, porqué te hará falta… - sentenció Happosai.

\- ¡No Ranma, no lo hagas! – Genma se puso en pie.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Ranma extrañado. – Pero si la sé hacer…

\- Ya, pero es peligrosa. Has tenido un combate previo y ahora has gastado muchas energías y…

\- Tranquilo viejo, sé lo que me hago.

Las chicas miraron de forma sorprendida a Genma en silencio hasta que Nodoka lo rompió.

\- ¿Qué has querido decir? – preguntó mirando a Genma, el cual estaba como en shock, no le respondía.

\- Como su nombre indica, es una técnica que usa la energía vital… Hay que saber controlarla a la perfección para saber el límite. – explicó Soun.

\- Ya veo… - Dijo Nodoka pensativa. – Ranma, confío en ti

"Ves con cuidado Ranma" pensó Akane mientras miraba de forma preocupada.

Happosai estiró sus brazos con las manos bien abiertas. Ranma lo imitó en sus movimientos: "es cierto que es peligroso, y aún no sé controlar del todo la técnica… Pero tengo que intentarlo, sino todo esto no habrá servido para nada".

Ambos cerraron los ojos a modo de concentración y aparecieron sus auras vitales. Éstas se evidenciaron en forma de luz de color azulada alrededor de ambos y levantaron una brisa que fue cada vez más potente, hasta convertirse en fuerte viento. Los espectadores del combate tuvieron que taparse mínimamente la cara y entrecerrar los ojos. Al cabo de unos instantes, el aura que los rodeaba se concentró en sus manos y se proyectó hacia el contrincante. El choque de energías fue brutal creando un gran estruendo. Ranma y Happosai ya habían abierto los ojos, concentrando toda la energía y todo lo que podían en ese ataque. A la desesperada y como si fuera lo último que harían en sus vidas.

La familia se seguía tapando el rostro y con los ojos entrecerrados Genma dijo: - Como no paren ya… ¡Agotarán su energía vital!

\- ¡Ranma! – gritó Akane.

En ese momento tanto Ranma como Happosai emitieron aún más energía lo que provocó una explosión terrible. Al cabo de los segundos, en los que la nube de polvo creada se fue difuminando, se dejó entrever los desperfectos causados en el gimnasio. El techo estaba bastante mal, aunque las paredes se mantenían en pie con alguna grieta. Posteriormente se pudieron ver las figuras de los luchadores. Estaban estáticos en la misma posición con la que estaban lanzando su energía vital. Tenían el semblante como poseído, en trance, los rostros inexpresivos. Ambos hicieron ademán de sacar más energía, pero no pudieron. Relajaron sus brazos y caminaron para encontrarse. Sus pasos podían simular a un zombi, eran lentos y torpes. La familia miraba la imagen estupefacta, con cara desencajada: sabían que estaban al límite.

\- ¡Ranma! – Akane se puso en pie e iba a ir a ayudarle, pero su hermana Nabiki la paró.

\- No puedes interrumpir ahora Akane, tienes que confiar.

Akane se paralizó, sabía que su hermana tenía razón, no podía intervenir y si lo hacía probablemente Ranma no se lo perdonaría nunca. Tenía que esperar, por mucho que le costase. Los luchadores pararon sus pasos cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca. Happosai hizo un salto, torpe y lento, para ir hacia Ranma y darle un buen puñetazo. Ranma logró esquivarlo torpemente y a su vez le propinó uno por detrás a la altura de la nuca que hizo estamparlo contra el suelo. El maestro ya quedó inconsciente con eso. Ranma se quedó en la posición unos instantes más, inmóvil y con el rostro inexpresivo. Nadie se movía, nadie decía nada, todos estaban expectantes de lo que pasaba. El joven dirigió su mirada hacia los miembros de su familia, les dedicó una leve sonrisa y finalmente cayó desplomado hacia atrás siendo presa de la inconsciencia.

A los pocos segundos despertó, al incorporarse vio como lo observaba de pie Happosai, con los brazos cruzados y expresión triunfante. A su alrededor se fue acercando la familia al completo, todos con tristeza en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó un desconcertado Ranma.

\- Has perdido. – dijo Happosai.

\- ¿Qué? – Ranma no podía salir de su asombro.

\- Hijo me has decepcionado… - Ranma dirigió su mirada hacia su padre. – He invertido dos años de mi vida, ¿Para ésto? – lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

\- Ranma… - lloraba Nodoka a la vez que se abrazaba a su marido.

\- Creía que ganarías… - añadió Nabiki con los brazos cruzados.

\- Sí, yo también. – dijo Kasumi.

\- Pero… - El joven estaba desconcertado, no sabía qué pensar ni qué decir.

Akane se acercó a Ranma y le cogió una de sus manos: - Yo…

\- Akane – llamó la atención Soun desde detrás de ella. – Él ahora ya no… No puede heredar el gimnasio…

\- Pero… - dijo Akane mientras su padre la cogió por el brazo haciendo que se pusiera en pie.

\- Vámonos. – dijo Soun mientras se llevaba a su hija.

\- Esperad… No… - Ranma alzó el brazo derecho y lo extendió hacia la figura de Akane mientras se alejaba. – Akane… No… ¡NOOOO!

Tras ese grito Ranma se incorporó de golpe. Se quedó paralizado, miró a su alrededor y estaba en su habitación, en su futón. Cuándo se recuperó pudo ver a dos mujeres, cada una en un lado del futón, eran Akane y Nodoka. Lo estaban observando con una sonrisa en el rostro de cada una.

\- Ranma, por fin despiertas. – dijo Nodoka dulcemente. - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien… Agotado… Y dolorido.

\- No me extraña – dijo Akane. – Llevas un día entero durmiendo sin parar.

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron por sorpresa ante la noticia del paso del tiempo. Ya era de noche, imaginó que sería la noche del día siguiente del combate. Se puso una mano en la frente, como tratando de recordar. Estaba confuso, no sabía si lo que tenía en su mente era un sueño o no. Finalmente miró hacia su madre y Akane.

\- ¿Qué pasó? "Entonces… ¿Lo de antes ha sido un sueño?"

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? – preguntó Nodoka.

\- No me extraña… - apareció en escena Genma, entró a la habitación a través de la puerta. – Gastaste una gran cantidad de energía vital… Fue muy peligroso hijo, arriesgaste demasiado.

\- Pero lo lograste… - dijo Nodoka apoyando sus manos en sus hombros con una sonrisa de plena satisfacción.

En ese momento, entraron en la habitación Soun, seguido de Nabiki y Kasumi. Soun cargaba con el maestro cogido por el cuello de la ropa.

\- Vaya ya se ha despertado el bello durmiente – dijo de forma divertida Nabiki.

\- ¿Qué va a lograr vencerme? ¿Habéis visto en qué estado más lamentable ha estado? – dijo Happosai.

\- ¿Pero qué decís? – Dijo Soun con el ceño fruncido. – Si usted ha estado durmiendo hasta hace media hora.

Soun depositó al maestro justo delante de Ranma como incitándolo a que dijera algo. Happosai miró a Ranma sin decir nada.

\- Va… ¿A qué espera? – dijo Akane con tono impaciente.

\- Aquí tienes Ranma… - Happosai sacó su fajo verde repleto de ropa interior y lo puso encima del chico. Ranma miró con decepción hacia el obsequio del maestro.

\- ¿Y nada más? – inquirió Nabiki.

\- Sí… - Happosai depositó encima del fajo el pergamino. – Has sido el vencedor. Enhorabuena. – lágrimas brotaron en sus ojos y se abrazó al fajo con gran cariño.

Ranma cogió el pergamino con sumo cuidado con una expresión totalmente de felicidad. Miró hacia el maestro.

\- Quédeselo – pronunció Ranma empujando el fajo hacia Happosai. – No lo necesito.

\- Pero… Pero… - Happosai no podía dejar de llorar. - ¡Gracias Ranma! – se le abalanzó para abrazarlo y llorar como una magdalena.

\- ¿No es un poco exagerado…? - añadió Ranma con una sonrisa divertida. Miró hacia su mano derecha dónde poseía el pergamino con gran orgullo.

\- Vamos a cenar. - anunció Kasumi.

\- Sí, ¡Ésto hay que celebrarlo! – dijo Soun abrazándose a Genma. – ¡Nos emborracharemos!

Todos los familiares fueron saliendo de la habitación de Ranma para dirigirse al salón, la última en salir fue Akane. La chica se paró antes de salir, justo en la puerta, se giró para mirar hacia Ranma y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

\- ¡Enhorabuena Ranma! ¡Has estado increíble!

\- Gra… Gracias… - agradeció Ranma todo sonrojado y con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Aquella noche la familia Saotome y Tendo formaron una gran fiesta, comieron, rieron, cantaron, bebieron… Eran felices. Los más embriagados fueron Genma, Soun y Happosai quienes cantaron abrazados. No podían faltar bromas referentes al compromiso de Ranma y Akane… Ambos se ruborizaban. En fin, todo era alegría y ya cayó la medianoche.

Una vez la fiesta se calmó, Ranma salió al jardín enfrente del lago a tomar algo de aire. Llevaba consigo el pergamino, lo sacó del bolsillo y lo estuvo admirando por unos segundos. A su lado aparecieron los dos patriarcas, Genma y Soun con algo de embriaguez encima aún.

\- Vamos hijo… Ábrelo.

\- Sí… ¡Nos morimos de ganas por saber qué hay ahí! – dijo Soun con una mirada maliciosa.

\- Parad… - murmuró un Ranma ligeramente enfadado.

\- ¡Va, va, va! – insistió su padre.- Si no te haré el ataque de… ¡La cuna del infierno!

\- ¡Dejadme en paz! – exasperó Ranma quien envió de una patada a volar a ambos. – Id a dormir la mona anda… "No me entienden… No saben cómo me siento" Pensando esto una expresión de preocupación asomó en su rostro.

El joven empezó a andar pensativo por todo el jardín, rodeando la casa, mirando hacia el pergamino. Un ruido llamó su atención, que provenía del tejado. Dirigió su mirada hacia allí y vio a Akane llegar al tejado mediante una escalera. Lo miró extrañado, así que de un salto llegó al mismo situándose al lado de ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí arriba? – dijo Ranma mientras aterrizaba.

\- Ah Ranma… Pues mira voy a mirar las estrellas, el cielo está precioso. – dijo Akane mientras se sentaba en el tejado. – Me relaja mucho.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan sensible? – pronunció Ranma con cierto tono divertido.

\- Siempre lo he sido… – Akane pegó una mirada fulminante al chico, posteriormente dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo con sus piernas flexionadas y las rodillas a la altura de su cuello.

Ranma se sentó al lado de Akane con sus brazos apoyados por detrás del cuerpo y miró hacia el cielo. El chico aún portaba en su mano el pergamino y se lo volvió a quedar mirando de forma pensativa.

\- ¿Te da respeto? – preguntó Akane mientras miraba el cielo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Abrir el pergamino, me refiero… – añadió la chica mirándolo.

\- Es que… - dijo Ranma apenado mientras miraba hacia el objetivo en cuestión. – Han sido dos años entrenando para conseguirlo… Y ahora que lo tengo, me invade un sentimiento de vacío… No sé explicarlo.

\- Es normal… Date tiempo. – añadió Akane. Mientras se encogía de hombros y volía a admirar las estrellas.

Ranma la miró, sonrió, guardó el pergamino y se dispuso a observar el cielo.

\- La verdad que tenías razón, es muy bonito… - apuntó Ranma sin dejar de mirar arriba.

Una brisa agradable se había levantado, pero a aquellas horas de la noche empezó a refrescar bastante. Akane que lucía una camiseta de tirantes y shorts lo notó. Empezó a restregar sus brazos en un intento de mantener el calor hasta que finalmente estornudó y toda la piel se le puso de gallina.

\- ¿Tienes frío? – dijo Ranma mirándola de reojo.

\- Quizás debería haberme subido alguna chaqueta… - respondió mientras se rascaba la nariz.

Ranma suspiró, se quitó la chaqueta china de manga corta color rojo que llevaba y la puso encima de Akane. Él se quedó con camiseta interior de tirantes blanca. El gesto sorprendió mucho a la chica, que lo miró ruborizada, observando que él estaba igual de sonrojado.

\- No es mucho abrigo, pero algo es algo… – dijo Ranma mientras miraba hacia un lado.

\- Gracias. – Akane sonrió. – ¿Pero no tendrás frío?

\- ¿Yo? Qué va… Soy un tipo duro, ya lo sabes – dijo con orgullo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los dos seguían mirando las estrellas, pero se podía observar como Ranma empezaba a tener la piel de gallina y un hilillo de mucosidad caía por su fosa nasal. Akane se percató, sonrió y se acercó a él, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Al chico pilló de improviso dicha maniobra, ruborizándose.

\- Así no pasarás tanto frío – dijo Akane igual de ruborizada. – Aunque seas un tipo duro.

El chico no articuló palabra, simplemente correspondió la maniobra pasando su brazo derecho por encima de los hombros de Akane. Así se quedaron unos instantes, observando el cielo, hasta que Ranma rompió el silencio.

\- Oye Akane… Durante este tiempo… ¿Qué has hecho?

\- ¿Eh? Pero si ya os lo he explicado… Estudiar cocina.

Al acabar la frase, Akane se giró hacia Ranma y ambos se percataron de los pocos centímetros de separación de sus rostros, lo cual los ruborizó mucho más.

\- Ya pero… Quiero decir… - intentó decir Ranma, pero vio como Akane se acercaba a su rostro cerrando los ojos. Inicialmente se quedó paralizado, pero inconscientemente él también se fue acercando. – Si tu… Me has espera…

En el momento que pocos milímetros separaban sus rostros, Akane cayó inconsciente en el pecho de Ranma.

\- ¿Akane? ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó mientras tomaba en sus brazos a la chica. - ¡Ugh! Maldición… - Ranma notó como su cuerpo se paralizaba de forma muy similar a cuando Ryuji le drogó en el combate. "No puede ser..."

En ese instante, apareció Ryuji en el tejado del dojo Tendo ante los dos muchachos. Lucía una sonrisa maliciosa mirando hacia los jóvenes. Finalmente se acercó hacia ellos.

\- Ryuji… ¿Qué quieres? – cuestionó Ranma con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ya sabes lo que quiero – respondió con indiferencia. – Y sé cómo conseguirlo. Lo he visto todo. Esta vez he usado más dosis de droga para asegurarme que no te puedas mover.

Ryuji se paró justo delante de Ranma y Akane, se agachó, cogió a Akane y la cargó en su hombro.

\- ¿Qué te crees que haces? – Ranma estaba hecho una furia, pero no podía moverse.

\- Conseguir el pergamino. Si la quieres recuperar, ven a esta dirección. – Ryuji lanzó un papel a Ranma. – Y evidentemente, tráeme el pergamino. Sé que lo harás.

\- Cobarde… Como puedes… - los ojos de Ranma destilaban odio e impotencia.

\- El fin SÍ que justifica los medios. Adiós.

Ryuji saltó de un tejado al otro con gran agilidad, siendo seguido con la vista por Ranma que observaba con gran impotencia, hasta que lo perdió.

\- Akane… ¡AKANE!

 _ **Ha sido un reto para mí redactar las escenas de lucha... Espero que os haya gustado, ya me diréis si me dejáis alguna review. See you in the next chapter! :)**_


	4. Los medios que justifican el fin

**Capítulo 4: Los medios que justifican el fin**

En la tranquila noche de Nerima, se oyó un grito desesperado que rompió el silencio:

\- ¡AKANE!

Era el grito de Ranma, desde el tejado del hogar Tendo, con una rodilla clavada en el suelo y con su mirada dirigida hacia dónde se había marchado Ryuji con Akane al hombro. La mirada de Ranma destilaba odio, impotencia y desesperación. Al cabo de pocos segundos, su rostro se entristeció, miró hacia el suelo: "Dos años… Dos años… Y ahora…". Pegó un puñetazo en el tejado. Poco a poco, fue recuperando el control del cuerpo por lo que se puso en pie. Miró hacia la nota que estaba a su lado, la cogió y la abrió. Frunció el ceño y arrugó el papel con rabia. En ese momento, una voz proveniente del jardín llamo su atención:

\- Llego tarde… Creo… - Dijo Naomi mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, era evidente que había llegado corriendo.

De un salto, Ranma se posicionó a su lado, cogió a la chica de los hombros, la zarandeó levemente:

\- ¡Di todo lo que sepas!

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Soun, luciendo aún un ligero tono sonrojado en sus mejillas a causa del alcohol. Fueron progresivamente apareciendo en escena toda la familia atraídos por el alboroto que se había formado a esas horas de la noche.

\- No te puedo explicar mucho… - contestó Naomi mirando hacia el suelo, no podía aguantar la mirada de Ranma.

 _Una vez que Naomi y Ryuji salieron del Dojo, éste le guió hacia lo que parecía su casa: una especie de barraca en las afueras de la ciudad. Era pequeña, pero tenía todo lo necesario en un mismo espacio. Al abrir la puerta, el joven se desmayó. Gracias a Naomi que lo sostuvo no cayó al suelo. La chica se dirigió hacia la cama y acostó a Ryuji. Mientras el muchacho dormía, Naomi aprovechó para arreglar la casa, ordenarla, limpiarla y hacer algo de comer. En parte se sentía culpable por el comportamiento del chico, por lo que decidió compensarlo de alguna manera y así recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ryuji finalmente despertó, estaba muy dolorido, por lo que le costó incorporarse dentro de la cama. Al ver Naomi que se había despertado, le llevó un plato de sopa. Se acercó y se lo tendió con una gran sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas._

\- _¿Y esto? – dijo Ryuji mirando hacia el plato._

\- _Para que recuperes fuerzas._

 _Sin decir nada más, el chico tomó el plato y poco a poco se fue comiendo el contenido. No decía nada, tenía la mirada fija enfrente, sin mirar a ningún punto en concreto. Estaba pensando algo y Naomi lo sabía, pero no lo quería preguntar nada. La chica quería que fuera él mismo que se lo dijera. Una vez hubo acabado de comer, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, se puso en pie y salió disparado del hogar._

\- _¿Dónde vas? – dijo Naomi mientras veía al chico alejarse._

 _Ella temió lo peor, así que fue a casa de los Tendo…_

\- Y mis sospechas se confirmaron. – sentenció Naomi.

\- Akaneeeee… - dijo Soun mientras lloraba.

Las hermanas Tendo se quedaron paralizadas, al igual que Nodoka. Genma estaba con semblante serio y dirigió la mirada hacia su hijo. Ranma estaba mirando hacia enfrente, sin mirar a nadie, puso sus manos en un puño, hasta que finalmente dijo:

\- No os preocupéis, iré a buscarla. – apuntó mientras salía corriendo.

\- ¡Espera! – le gritó Genma. – Le entregarás el pergamino, ¿sin más?

\- ¿Y qué otra cosa puedo hacer? – se giró el joven hacia su padre.

\- Ni siquiera lo has leído… - le recriminó Genma.

\- Lo leeré por el camino, de algo servirá. – dijo mientras volvía a salir corriendo, pero esta vez ya sin interrupciones.

\- ¡Espera, voy contigo! – exclamó Naomi mientras corría detrás de Ranma.

La familia se quedó en silencio, sabían que no podrían parar a Ranma. Ahora solo les quedaba confiar en él y que trajera a Akane sana y salva. Ranma y Naomi corrían por las calles de Nerima a toda velocidad.

\- Lo siento… - dijo Naomi. – No pude detenerle…

\- No tienes tú la culpa – contestó Ranma mientras abría el pergamino.

\- No lo entiendo… No sé qué le ha podido pasar… Él era un buen chico… De verdad… - Naomi dirigió su mirada hacia Ranma, el cual se había caído al suelo tras abrir el pergamino. La chica se detuvo y caminó hacia dónde yacía Ranma en el suelo: - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Pero… Pero…. – Ranma se fue incorporando, con las manos temblorosas mientras miraba hacia el contenido del dichoso pergamino.- ¡¿Qué narices es esto?!

Naomi se acercó y miró el contenido. No se entendía nada: todo eran garabatos, letra mal hecha, sin orden, dibujos (o más bien esbozos)... El joven estalló de ira y volvió como un rayo hacia el hogar de los Tendo. Entró por la puerta a toda velocidad y subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Happosai. El maestro fue sorprendido mientras estaba ordenando la colección que su discípulo le había cedido. Ranma abrió la puerta de forma brusca con un semblante lleno de ira.

\- ¡VIEJO! – dijo mientras entraba y se dirigía hacia él. - ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – le mostró el pergamino.

\- Pues lo que conseguiste hace dos días... – dijo con toda la tranquilidad.

\- ¿Seguro que es este? – preguntó Ranma con una mirada recelosa.

Happosai lo cogió y lo examinó con detenimiento durante unos segundos: - Sin duda.- Sentenció.

\- ¡Pero no se entiende nada! – Ranma no podía aguantar los nervios, le iba a dar un ataque.

\- Tranquilo hombre, te lo traduzco… - dijo en tono amable Happosai.

\- No sé porqué me ha dado algo que no se puede entender… - dijo Ranma mirando hacia un lado, cruzándose de brazos, algo más calmado.

El maestro se quedó mirando con detenimiento hacia el manuscrito durante segundos que se hicieron minutos. Ranma no podía esperar más, estaba moviendo el pie derecho con nerviosismo. Finalmente, Happosai miró por detrás del pergamino hacia su discípulo.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que lo escribí y… Necesito más tiempo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Además… Contigo ahí de sargento no me puedo concentrar, me perturbas. – dijo sonrojado el maestro con una mano en su mejilla.

Ranma ya no aguantó más se dirigió hacia el maestro y le quitó el pergamino.: - No tengo tiempo para ésto…

\- Qué impaciente hijo… - musitó el maestro algo molesto.

\- No puedo dejar a Akane mucho tiempo en manos de ese pervertido.

El chico salió de la habitación y a toda velocidad volvió a partir del dojo. En la entrada le esperaba Naomi, la cual al ver pasar a Ranma se apresuró a iniciar la carrera y ponerse a su lado.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó la chica.

\- Estamos como al principio, ¡Vamos!

En las afueras de Nerima, yacía dormida Akane en la cama del cobertizo dónde vivía Ryuji. Finalmente despertó, abrió sus ojos y se incorporó levemente. Se llevó una mano a su frente, apartándose levemente el flequillo, pensando.

\- Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado? – se preguntó mirando a su alrededor. - ¿Dónde estoy? Si yo estaba en…

\- Por fin despiertas. – dijo Ryuji desde la otra punta de la habitación, sentado en una silla con los brazos y piernas cruzadas.

\- Ryuji… - Akane se lo quedó mirando, hasta que finalmente comprendió su situación, por lo que cambió el semblante de aturdida a enfado. - ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Y Ranma?

El chico sonrió, se levantó y se acercó a ella: - Tranquila, imagino que pronto lo verás.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho ésto?

\- Tranquila, solo eres un cebo…

\- ¿Cómo? – Akane se incorporó. - ¿Qué te has creído?

La chica se acercó a Ryuji para clavarle un buen puñetazo, pero éste paró el golpe fácilmente.

\- Guau… ¡Qué carácter! – apuntó de forma divertida, mientras le sujetaba la mano hecha un puño.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Ya lo sabes… - Ryuji acercó su rostro al de Akane. – El pergamino.

\- ¿Y para eso me has traído aquí? – Akane sonrió de forma triunfal. – No creo que Ranma sea tan tonto como para…

Sin embargo, la frase de Akane quedó interrumpida por una voz procedente del exterior: era Ranma acompañado de Naomi, desde la puerta del cobertizo.

\- ¡Ryuji!

Al oír la voz, los dos jóvenes miraron hacia el exterior. Ryuji se giró hacia Akane sin soltar el agarre.

\- ¿Decías? – sonrió hacia la chica.

\- ¡Ranma! – Akane intentó salir corriendo hacia la puerta, pero Ryuji de un rápido movimiento tiró de ella y la echó encima de la cama.

En un momento, Akane estaba con unas manillas en las muñecas y tobillos.

\- ¿Pero qué haces?

\- De momento quédate aquí.

Desde fuera, Ranma se estaba empezando a impacientar.

\- ¡Ryuji! Sé que estás ahí, ¡Sal!

Al acabar la frase, la puerta se abrió y salió Ryuji, bien tranquilo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Vaya, sí que has venido pronto… - dijo con semblante sonriente.

\- ¿Dónde está Akane? – preguntó Ranma al instante, muy alterado.

\- ¿Y el pergamino? – contestó Ryuji al instante.

Ranma se quedó paralizado unos instantes, hasta que finalmente sacó el pergamino de su bolsillo y lo mostró: - Primero quiero ver que Akane esté bien.

Ryuji levantó los hombros a la vez a modo de resignación y se dio la vuelta para entrar dentro de su casa. Sin embargo, antes de darse la vuelta vio que Akane abrió la puerta del cobertizo y salió al exterior. Ranma respiró aliviado y una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara al ver a la chica que estaba sana y salva.

\- ¿Pero cómo te has escapado? – preguntó sorprendido Ryuji.

\- Me has subestimado – le respondió Akane. Tras esto, dirigió su mirada hacia Ranma y se dispuso a correr hacia él. - ¡Ranma!

Akane no pudo terminar su propósito, dado que Ryuji le cogió del brazo: - Aún no. – El chico dirigió su mirada hacia Ranma. – Y ahora… El pergamino.

Ranma tenía el ceño fruncido mirando la escena, manteniendo el pergamino en su mano. Akane lo miró con cara de circunstancia, hasta que finalmente le dirigió unas palabras:

\- ¡Ranma, no lo hagas! No se lo des.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – espetó Ranma.

\- Ya me las arreglaré…

\- ¿Qué te las arreglarás? Ya lo veo… - dijo Ranma con cierto tono de incredulidad.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Akane subió el tono a enfado desde el agarre de Ryuji.

\- Nada, solo hay que verte. – Ranma se cruzó de brazos.

Ryuji y Naomi miraban la pelea absurda de los dos jóvenes en silencio y una gota de sudor les recorría la frente. Naomi se llevó una mano en la frente.

\- ¡Me sé defender sola!

\- Que sí, que sí… - Ranma lanzó el pergamino hacia Ryuji.

El gesto sorprendió al muchacho, quien lo recogió al vuelo con la mano que tenia libre.

\- Eres tonto… - dijo Akane con tono de tristeza.

Ryuji se quedó mirando por unos segundos el pergamino con la mano temblorosa de la emoción. Su rostro era toda satisfacción. Miró hacia Ranma, el cual tenía tristeza y preocupación dibujadas en su rostro. Al ver aquello, sonrió triunfante y miró hacia Akane.

\- Libera a Akane. – exigió Ranma dando un paso hacia delante.

\- ¿Sabes qué? – dijo Ryuji mirando hacia Akane para después mirar a Ranma. – Me quiero enfrentar a ti con los nuevos conocimientos adquiridos. Así que… - volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Akane. – Me quedaré un poco más contigo.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Akane sorprendida apartándose un poco de él.

\- ¡Ryuji! – exclamó Naomi - ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

\- ¡Cállate! Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. – dijo bruscamente hacia Naomi. Ésta se quedó paralizada, temblorosa y a punto de llorar.

En ese momento, Akane le dio una bofetada a Ryuji, que no pudo esquivar. Éste se quedó paralizado, no se lo esperaba. Recuperó la postura inicial y le dirigió una mirada sorprendida.

\- Te la merecías… No le hables así a ella. – Akane estaba con un enfado notable.

\- Ryuji, si quieres nos podemos enfrentar… No tengo problema… Pero deja a Akane en paz, ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver!- Dijo Ranma hacia el chico.

Ryuji seguía mirando a Akane y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Tienes mucho carácter… Eso me gusta. – miró hacia Ranma. – No, no la voy a liberar, así será más divertido.

\- ¡Desgraciado! – Ranma saltó con gran enfado y agilidad hacia dónde estaban los dos. Ryuji saltó en el aire y un gran humo apareció, haciendo que Ranma los perdiera de vista. Sus ojos empezaron a llorar e inevitablemente tosió, así que solo podía oír su voz.

\- No te preocupes, tendrás noticias mías… Ten paciencia. – dijo mientras se alejaba.

El joven Saotome aterrizó en el suelo, justo delante del cobertizo. Allí se quedó unos instantes, de rodillas en el suelo, mirando hacia el infinito hasta que el humo desapareció. Naomi estaba totalmente desconcertada, decepcionada, triste… No entendía nada. Al ver allí la figura de Ranma tan desamparada se dirigió hacia él sin saber qué decirle. Cuando llegó a su altura, éste se incorporó.

\- Dos años entrenando… ¿De qué sirven? Para que se lleven a Akane dos veces delante de mis narices, sin poder protegerla... – La mirada del joven Saotome estaba clavada en el suelo, apretando los puños fuertemente.

Naomi simplemente se lo quedó mirando en silencio, hasta que finalmente dijo: - Si puedo ayudar en lo que sea, te ayudaré Ranma. – el semblante de Naomi mostró decisión. - Ése… No es Ryuji.

\- No puedo volver… No puedo volver a casa sin Akane…

\- Conozco a Ryuji, se pondrá en contacto contigo, estoy segura. El sitio dónde seguro que te podrá encontrar sin problemas es en el Dojo Tendo, ¿no crees?

\- ¡No puedo esperar sin más! – Ranma se encaró hacia Naomi con el rostro que mostró rabia, tristeza e impotencia.

\- ¿Pues por qué no entrenas hasta el día que te rete? – Ranma y Naomi se voltearon para encontrarse a un Genma cruzado de brazos y con semblante serio.

\- Viejo…

Los tres pusieron rumbo al Dojo por las calles de Nerima. Anduvieron en silencio. Finalmente llegaron a la casa, nada más abrir la puerta y anunciar su llegada, la familia al completo se juntó en la entrada, a la espera de noticias. El hecho de no ver a Akane cayó como un jarro de agua fría. Soun rompió a llorar y se abrazó a Kasumi. La cual junto con Nabiki y Nodoka se entristecieron. Ranma permanecía ajeno a la conversación, estaba con la cabeza agachada sin mirar a nadie, hasta que estalló:

\- ¡Maldita sea! – clavó con toda su rabia contenida el pie derecho en el suelo, dejando un gran surco en el suelo.

Toda la casa retumbó ante aquello y la familia se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia Ranma. Éste sin inmutarse salió al jardín y se dirigió hacia el gimnasio. Entró y se sentó en medio, pensativo. Nodoka lo siguió y se sentó a su lado.

\- Ranma… Entiendo cómo te sientes… - dijo dulcemente mientras posaba una mano en su hombro de forma reconfortante.

\- Madre… - el joven Saotome dirigió su mirada hacia su madre.

\- Es duro… Has estado dos años entrenando para conseguir el pergamino… Para que te lo quiten. – El rostro de Ranma se fue transformando como si las palabras que pronunciaba su madre se le clavaban como una puñalada en el corazón. – Y encima, después de dos años sin verla, va y te arrebatan a Akane… - dijo mientras una lágrima se le escapaba de sus ojos.

\- ¿Seguro que has venido a animarme? – Preguntó de forma escéptica Ranma el cual tenía el rostro ensombrecido y transformado por las rudas palabras de su madre.

\- Yo confío en ti. Sé que te las arreglarás, como siempre.

\- Madre… - El rostro del joven se iluminó ante esas palabras (ahora sí) de ánimo, pero el desconcierto lo volvió a invadir cuando se percató que detrás sostenía una katana. - No crees que pueda vencer ahora que Ryuji tiene el pergamino, ¿Verdad?

\- Una madre tiene que estar preparada para todo… - puntualizó Nodoka mientras se tapaba con su mano la boca con un llanto contenido.

Ranma suspiró. "La única esperanza que tengo es que es imposible descifrar el dichoso escrito del maestro…" Pensó.

A muchos kilómetros de distancia de Nerima, en un bosque, se encontraba Ryuji corriendo con Akane a cuestas en su hombro.

\- ¡Oye que me sueltes! ¿Hasta cuando piensas estar corriendo? ¡Llevas ocho horas!

\- ¡Cállate! No has visto que es inútil quejarte, no puedes escapar…

\- ¡No quiero! – exclamó Akane con rabia.

\- Ya estamos.

Ryuji se paró enfrente de un cobertizo en medio de un valle. Depositó a Akane en el suelo y se quedaron enfrente de la construcción. Akane no intentó escapar, pues sabía que el joven era mucho más rápido y fuerte que ella. Ya encontraría una mejor forma de escapar que siendo tan evidente.

\- ¿Esto es tuyo también? – preguntó Akane mientras miraba el cobertizo. Ryuji no dijo nada. - ¿Cuántas sucursales tienes?

\- Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que aprenda lo que contiene el pergamino. – Ryuji estiró sus brazos hacia arriba de forma perezosa. – Me encanta este sitio, es tan reconfortante…

Se dispusieron a entrar en el cobertizo. Era el típico de montaña, una única habitación con una preparación en medio para cocinar y un futón. Ryuji hizo avanzar a Akane cogiéndola del brazo, y la tiró encima de futón. El joven se sentó en medio de la estancia y la chica lo miraba con semblante de odio con el ceño fruncido: "Tengo que quitarle ese pergamino… Y llevárselo a Ranma" pensó la muchacha.

Una vez Ryuji se puso cómodo, se dispuso a abrir el pergamino. Se lo quedó observando unos instantes para después dar un golpe con el mismo en el suelo como gesto de enfado y lo tiró. Akane se sobresaltó ante ese movimiento.

\- Maldito Ranma Saotome… ¡Me ha engañado! Menos mal que aún tengo al cebo… Cómo se ha atrevido a hacerme eso cuando tengo a la chica…

\- No soy ningún cebo, ¡Soy Akane! – dijo en tono molesto, a la vez que se aproximaba hacia dónde el chico y cogió el pergamino. Tras examinarlo, añadió: - Creo que es real… El maestro es capaz de esto… He visto algún otro escrito suyo y es muy similar.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó de forma sorprendida Ryuji. Sonrió y se incorporó. – Muy bien, lo averiguaremos.

El joven se dirigió hacia Akane y en un movimiento rapidísimo le clavó una jeringa subcutánea en el brazo. Instintivamente, la chica se llevó la mano hacia la zona por el dolor. Instantes después, era presa de un profundo sueño.

\- Con esto dormirás hasta que vuelva. – dijo Ryuji y salió del cobertizo.

Los días fueron pasando y con ellos el nerviosismo y la tensión iban creciendo en el dojo Tendo. Ranma no descansaba, podría decirse que vivía prácticamente en el gimnasio. Entrenaba sin descanso, únicamente paraba para comer y dormir. A su lado estaba Naomi, quien le ayudaba en lo que podía: llevándole comida, ayudándolo a entrenar…

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo… Puedo entrenar yo solo – dijo Ranma a Naomi mientras hacía ejercicios de calentamiento.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable… Ryuji está así en parte por mi culpa. – alegó tristemente la muchacha. Ranma prosiguió sus ejercicios.

Por unos instantes, la muchacha se quedó callada, mirando hacia el infinito de forma pensativa con la mano en la barbilla.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – se percató Ranma.

\- Seguramente Ryuji ya sabrá lo que contiene el pergamino… Es extraño que no hayamos tenido noticias suyas.

El joven Saotome paró de hacer el calentamiento y se quedó mirando a Naomi de forma pensativa y seria, razonando lo que acababa de decir la muchacha. En ese momento iba a decir algo, pero una voz proveniente de la puerta del gimnasio hizo que desviara su mirada hacia allí.

\- Al final he entendido porque me diste el pergamino tan fácilmente… - dijo Ryuji apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¡Tú! – exclamó Ranma y se puso a la defensiva.

\- ¡Ryuji! – Naomi llamo por el nombre del joven.

\- Sin embargo, mira… - Ryuji sonrió trinfante a la vez que sacó de su bolsillo un pergamino. Lo abrió y lo mostró. - ¿Ves? Traducción legible conseguida.

\- ¿Cómo? – Ranma no podía salir de su asombro, se quedó paralizado, no reaccionaba.

\- Es que no sabes tratar a tu maestro… Te ofuscaste Ranma… - el joven guardó su pergamino nuevamente y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse. - En fin, nos vemos.

\- ¡Espera, no tan deprisa! ¡Enfrentémonos ahora!

Ryuji simplemente ignoró las palabras de Ranma y se fue a toda velocidad. Una vez fuera del gimansio, el joven Saotome no lo vio por lo que ya no lo pudo seguir.

\- Escapando y escondiéndose es un as… - su semblante se fue llenando de ira. - ¿Cómo demonios ha conseguido…?

Sin más dilación, salió disparado hacia la casa, subió las escaleras estrepitosamente para dirigirse hacia la habitación del maestro. Entró de golpe y lo cogió por la pechera.

\- ¿Cómo ha podido hacer eso? – preguntó de forma agresiva Ranma mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de furia a Happosai.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – un tono de inocencia salió de los labios del maestro.

\- ¡Lo sabe perfectamente!

\- Es que… - miró a su alrededor.- No he podido resistirme.

Ranma miró alrededor cómo lo estaba haciendo el maestro y lo que divisó lo dejó asombrado: revistas pornográficas, películas XXX, hentai, muchísima ropa interior e incluso una muñeca hinchable.

\- No puede ser… - Ranma dejó caer al suelo al maestro de la impresión. – Se ha dejado sobornar…

\- Es que no sabes tratar a tu anciano maestro… - Happosai le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Ranma.

\- ¡Y yo que pensaba que había cambiado algo! – exclamó Ranma mientras de una patada lo envió por los aires.- "¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? Akane…" Pensó mientras miraba al cielo a través del agujero que había hecho en el techo a causa del impacto del maestro.

Akane despertó en el futón del cobertizo una vez que pasó el efecto del sedante. Abrió los ojos, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una mirada penetrante de Ryuji que la hizo sobresaltar.

\- ¿Otra vez me has drogado? ¡Ya está bien! – se quejó Akane con el ceño fruncido.

\- Hay que ver, recién despierta del efecto sedante y ya dando guerra… Con lo adorable que estabas durmiendo.- dijo Ryuji en tono divertido haciendo sonrojar a Akane. El muchacho se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el pergamino. – Mira que tengo.

\- Ya lo tenías. – añadió secamente la muchacha.

\- No… Éste no, es el traducido a lenguaje mundano de la mano del mismísimo maestro. – lo desplegó delante de Akane, la cual se quedó en silencio observando al chico con un rostro decepcionado. – Vaya, pensé que te alegrarías… - añadió irónicamente el joven.

\- No me hagas reír…

\- Con esto ya podré vencer a Ranma sin problemas.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese odio hacia Ranma? No lo entiendo… - tanto en el rostro como en el tono de voz de la muchacha había cierta compasión.

\- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Me ha arrebatado mi sueño… - Ryuji apretó los puños.

\- Pero si tú ya tuviste tu oportunidad, además él no tiene nada que…

\- ¡Silencio! – Ryuji se incorporó de golpe y salió del cobertizo.

Akane se quedó mirando el camino del muchacho en silencio. No podía evitar sentir algo de pena por él, por la traición que sufrió por el maestro ha hecho que engendrara un odio hacia Ranma, el cual era el discípulo actual. Estaba equivocado, ese no era el camino. Además por otro lado estaba Naomi, la chica que lo quería y le había seguido hasta encontrarle. Sumida en estos pensamientos, la menor de las hermanas Tendo salió del cobertizo y se paró en la puerta desde dónde podía ver al muchacho de espaldas. Estaba quieto leyendo detenidamente el pergamino.

\- Tiene que ser una broma… - Ryuji tiró el pergamino al suelo y se sentó en una piedra cercana.

La chica lo miró sorprendida y se dirigió al lugar dónde había dejado caer el pergamino. Lo cogió y se dispuso a leer. Fue abriendo los ojos en modo de sorpresa a la vez que iba avanzando en la lectura. Finalmente soltó un respiró y miró hacia Ryuji, el cual estaba sentado en una roca con su codo derecho apoyado en su rodilla con gesto distraído. El contenido del pergamino eran las técnicas ocultas de Happosai. Sí, sus técnicas ocultas para robar ropa interior, irse de los sitios sin pagar, robar en domicilios u establecimientos y cosas del estilo.

\- ¿Lo ves? ¿Ahora entiendes que no ha servido de nada? – dijo Akane hacia Ryuji con los brazos en jarra.

\- Sí… Vencer a Ranma ahora, será… Complicado. – Dijo Ryuji mirando hacia Akane. La miró de arriba abajo con una mirada intensa, similar a la que tenía cuando la estaba admirando mientras dormía. Akane se dio cuenta y le hizo sonrojar un poco y cambió la postura en señal de incomodidad. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ryuji. – Bien, si no puedo vencerlo yo, tendrá que ser otra persona.

Pasó una semana desde que Ryuji se llevó a Akane. Una semana que se hizo eterna en el dojo Tendo, sobre todo para Ranma el cual no paraba de entrenar y esperaba ansioso tener noticias suyas. Estaba entrenando en el jardín golpeando un poste de madera. Hizo un descanso tomando una toalla que tenía cerca para secarse el sudor. Cuando se incorporó tras coger la toalla, se percató que un pájaro se había posado encima del poste. El joven Saotome se lo quedó mirando, como esperando a que atacara. Y así fue: Le atacó directo al rostro y lo paró fácilmente cogiéndolo por el cuello.

\- Vaya pajarraco…

Mientras lo observaba se percató de que tenía una nota atada con una cuerda en una de las patas. Ante la sospecha de lo que podía ser, se hizo con ella en un momento, la desplegó y la leyó. Cuando terminó, la dobló y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Por fin…"

Al cabo de pocos minutos Ranma y Naomi partieron hacia el lugar indicado en la nota de Ryuji. Los había citado muy cerca del cobertizo dónde estaba actualmente, ya que era una zona cómoda para él. Dado la distancia que era y la insistencia que mostró Naomi, a Ranma no le quedó más remedio que cargar con ella a cuestas. El joven no quería coger tren puesto que tardaría más que si iba él en una carrera.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino. Era un valle despejado, custodiado alrededor por un frondoso bosque. Era un escenario ideal para lidiar una batalla, sin duda. En el centro del mismo, pudieron vislumbrar dos siluetas que conforme fueron avanzando reconocieron como Akane y Ryuji. El rostro de Ranma se iluminó de alegría al ver nuevamente a Akane y con buen aspecto. La joven Tendo al ver a Ranma corrió rápidamente hacia él con los brazos abiertos, con una alegría en su rostro tan grande como la de él.

\- ¡Ranma!

El joven Saotome no dijo nada, simplemente abrió también sus brazos para recibir a la chica. Cuando Akane llegó a su altura, sintió un fuerte dolor en la boca del estómago que le paralizó y le hizo llevarse sus manos a la zona golpeada. Tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos por el golpe recibido. No entendía nada, ¿De dónde venía ese golpe? ¿De Akane? Imposible. No daba crédito, no lo podía creer. Sin embargo, lo creyó cuando vio a Akane con la rodilla derecha levantada y con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ranma estaba tremendamente confundido.

\- A… ¿Akane?

 _ **Holaaaa! Sé que he tardado más de lo habitual, pero he tenido visita en casa y no he encontrado tiempo para escribir. Creo que ha sido el capítulo más flojo, pero es que es la preparación para el final, que habrán sorpresas, ya advierto :P Hasta la próxima! :)**_


	5. Y ahora… ¿qué? Lo que en realidad impo

**Capítulo 5: "Y ahora… ¿qué?" Lo que en realidad importa**

En medio del bosque a unos 30 kilómetros de Nerima, se encontraba un valle. Permanecía en silencio. En el medio se podían distinguir cuatro figuras humanas. Una de ellas tenía sus dos manos en la boca del estómago, con el cuerpo encorvado. Éste era Ranma. En su rostro había muchísima confusión con su mirada clavada en la chica que tenía delante: Akane. La chica tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y la rodilla derecha levantada. Situó lentamente el pie derecho en el suelo. El joven Saotome se fue incorporando poco a poco. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Akane… ¿Eres tú?

\- Qué pregunta tan tonta… - dijo de forma despreocupada Akane poniendo los brazos en jarra. – Tanto que ni la voy a contestar.

Ranma se la quedó mirando fijamente, tratando de ver más allá de su mirada. Por más que lo hacía, no lograba ver a la Akane que él conocía. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Pensó el joven. Naomi miraba la escena en silencio con el ceño fruncido y miró hacia Ryuji, el cual tenía un semblante triunfante. Sin previo aviso, Akane corrió hacia Ranma con la intención de atacarle con sus puños. El chico reaccionó a tiempo y la esquivó con suma facilidad. Sin embargo Akane no cesó ni en su avance ni en sus ataques. Finalmente Ranma pegó un salto apoyándose con sus manos en los hombros de ella para darse impulso y quedar de espaldas de la chica a una cierta distancia.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho? – preguntó Ranma con el semblante lleno de enfado hacia Ryuji.

\- ¿Yo? Nada… - el chico se encogió de hombros cerrando sus ojos.

\- ¡Esa no es Akane! - dijo señalando hacia la chica.

\- ¿Pero qué tonterías dices? Claro que soy yo. – dijo Akane con gesto de enfado. En ese momento, Ranma la miró y por la expresión y naturalidad de la misma, parecía que era ella. Estaba tremendamente confundido.

Naomi seguía sin perder detalle de la escena, de forma pensativa, miró hacia Ryuji y dijo: - El ying-yang… El lado oscuro.

\- Eres una chica lista… - Ryuji reaccionó ante esa frase, mirando hacia Naomi y sonriendo ligeramente.

El joven Saotome miró hacia Naomi con gesto interrogante, entonces se dio cuenta que ella quizás sabía algo de lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó finalmente Ranma.

\- El ying-yang es conocido por todos por representar la armonía entre el blanco y el negro. El bien y el mal. Para que un alma esté en armonía ambos lados tienen que convivir y compensarse. – explicó Naomi, y miró hacia Ryuji. – En nuestra tierra natal se explicaba de generación en generación que existía una bebida que la persona que la bebiera automáticamente quedaría dominado por el negro, por el mal. Así, esa persona convertiría sus sentimientos hacia otra en odio. En los años ancestrales se utilizaba para sacar todo el potencial de los luchadores en las batallas… - hizo una pequeña pausa en su discurso. – Está prohibido volver a utilizarlo porque es muy peligroso, y de hecho se selló la receta… ¿Cómo has sido capaz de dar con ella?

Ryuji no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió de forma triunfal.

\- Lo sabía, sabía que algo le habías hecho y ésa no es Akane… - dijo Ranma con el ceño fruncido hacia Ryuji.

\- Te equivocas. – interrumpió Ryuji. – Para que la bebida tenga efecto tienen que existir sentimientos negativos hacia esa persona, sino no sirve de nada.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó un sorprendido Ranma y miró hacia Naomi. - ¿Es eso cierto?

Naomi no dijo nada, simplemente asintió. Ranma no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, no podía asimilarlo. Ryuji interrumpió sus pensamientos:

\- Así que ya lo ves, esta chica tiene en realidad sentimientos de odio hacia ti.

Ranma se quedó petrificado, esa frase le cayó como un jarrón de agua fría encima. Su rostro se entristeció y miró hacia Akane, la cual estaba con los brazos en forma de jarra sin decir nada, mirándole con el ceño fruncido y una mezcla de odio y rencor se podía leer en su rostro. Al joven Saotome le dolía verla así.

\- Pero… ¿por qué me tienes ese odio? – preguntó de forma confundida.

\- ¿En serio me lo preguntas?

Akane estalló de rabia y arremetió nuevamente contra Ranma. El chico esquivó los ataques fácilmente, se deslizó hacia un lado y empujó levemente a la chica para apartarla de su camino con el fin de que dejara de dar golpes. Akane no logró perder el equilibrio pero sí paró su ofensiva. Se giró con el rostro lleno de ira y volvió a arremeter contra el muchacho.

\- Naomi, ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarla? – preguntó Ranma mientras esquivaba los golpes de Akane.

\- No lo sé… - contestó tristemente Naomi. – Al ser algo que estaba prohibido, evidentemente no se explicaba la forma de contrarrestarlo.

\- Maldita sea… ¡¿Por qué Akane?! Si me lo dices… - dijo el joven Saotome mientras esquivaba los ataques con furia de la joven Tendo.

\- Es increíble… - contestó Akane mientras atacaba. – ¡Siempre, siempre me estabas insultando! Diciéndome que cocino mal, que no soy femenina, todo para herir mi orgullo…- Esta confesión pilló por sorpresa a Ranma aunque pudo parar el puñetazo de de la chica y mantuvo su mano sujeta. – ¡Siempre rodeado de chicas, a las cuales nunca eras capaz de quitártelas de encima! – Akane dio un segundo puñetazo el cual fue parado de la misma forma que antes. Así, Ranma mantuvo sujeta a la chica por ambos puños, forcejeando, mirándola de forma sorprendida. – Y al final… - Akane dejó escapar unas lágrimas de sus ojos- ¡Decides irte durante dos malditos años!

El joven Saotome no dijo nada, simplemente la observó durante unos instantes. En su rostro reflejaba tristeza y culpabilidad. En ese momento perdió de vista que Akane estaba hechizada o no estaba plenamente consciente de sus actos y que por lo tanto había una explicación para su extraño comportamiento. Era todo tan real que sólo se imaginaba el sufrimiento que había tenido la chica por su culpa y sin tener ni idea.

\- No entiendes nada. – sonrió tristemente Ranma.

\- ¿Qué? – la afirmación hecha por el joven Saotome sacó de las casillas a Akane quien forcejeó más para librarse del agarre del joven, pero fue inútil.

\- Yo… ¡Te he echado de menos durante estos dos años! – exclamó Ranma totalmente sonrojado. – La única forma de llamarte la atención era insultándote y discutir por tonterías… - Miró hacia un lado. Akane había cambiado la expresión de su rostro, pasó del odio a la sorpresa. La chica relajó la postura, lo cual apreció Ranma. Bajó los brazos, manteniendo el agarre y se inclinó levemente hacia ella acercando sus cuerpos. De tal forma evitaba mirarle a la cara. – Para mí… Siempre has sido mi única prometida…

Se hizo el silencio en la escena. La joven Tendo no hizo nada, ni se movía ni hablaba. Al cabo de pocos instantes, cerró sus ojos y se desplomó. No cayó al suelo gracias a que Ranma la sujetó. Al ver que el cuerpo de la chica se desplomaba, la acompañó y se apoyó con sus rodillas en el suelo.

\- Lo siento, soy un torpe… - dijo Ranma mirando hacia el rostro de Akane con una mirada triste.

\- ¡Akane! – Naomi fue al encuentro de los muchachos. - ¿Está bien?

\- Sí, creo que se ha desmayado… ¿Crees que…? – preguntó Ranma a la chica que acababa de ir a ayudarla.

\- No lo sé… Pero si es así, probablemente no recuerde nada… Ni lo que le has dicho.

\- Bueno, no importa. – dijo Ranma sonrojado mirando hacia un lado con gesto despreocupado. – Cuida de ella.

Naomi recibió en sus brazos a Akane, la cual la acomodó en su regazo. Ranma por su parte se incorporó y dirigió su mirada de furia hacia Ryuji.

\- No te lo voy a perdonar… - dijo Ranma entre dientes, apretando sus puños.

Ryuji simplemente levantó los hombros. En un instante, Ranma se desplazó a toda velocidad hasta la posición dónde estaba el joven y le propinó un buen puñetazo que lo desplazó unos cuantos metros. El golpe pilló desprevenido al chico, quien se incorporó lentamente con una mano apoyada en la mejilla dónde recibió el puñetazo del joven Saotome. Ranma se quedó quieto en la posición que estaba, mirando con mucha ira hacia el chico.

\- No te lo voy a perdonar… - Ranma se puso en posición de ataque. – Vamos, enséñame lo que has aprendido con el pergamino…

\- Siento desilusionarte Ranma, pero ese pergamino no contiene lo que nos pensábamos. – Ryuji sonrió y arrojó el pergamino traducido hacia Ranma, el cual lo cogió al aire.

Se dispuso a leerlo rápidamente y una cara de sorpresa invadió al joven Saotome, para después fruncir el ceño.

\- Ya lo ves… - dijo Ryuji.

El joven Saotome lanzó el pergamino al suelo y una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

\- No sé porqué en el fondo… Me imaginaba algo así.

Momentos después de pronunciar esa frase, el joven Ryuji se desplazó rápidamente hasta la posición de Ranma y le propinó un puñetazo imposible de esquivar. De la misma forma que antes, lo desplazó unos metros hacia atrás. El joven Saotome estaba totalmente sorprendido y desconcertado. Se incorporó rápidamente mientras no perdía de vista a Ryuji: "¿Cómo es que no lo he visto venir?"

\- Es cierto que el pergamino sólo contiene secretos inútiles… Pero si los sabes aprovechar y los empleas en la lucha, pueden ser de gran utilidad.

Esa afirmación hizo que Ranma reaccionara, ahora lo entendía. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

\- Mejor entonces, será mucho más interesante. – afirmó Ranma mirando hacia su adversario.

Naomi no perdía detalle del combate. "La verdad es que es un gran luchador Ryuji… Es una lástima que…" Miró hacia Akane, la cual persistía inconsciente. "¿Por qué Ryuji? Si yo…"

Ranma se dispuso a atacar nuevamente a Ryuji, el cual lo recibió esquivando los golpes rapidísimos que le propinaba. Tras pegar unos cuantos puñetazos al aire, su ofensiva la cambió por una patada, la cual esquivó fácilmente Ryuji saltando hacia atrás. El mismo, tenía gesto triunfal y Ranma estaba desconcertado. "Maldita sea… Esquiva todos mis golpes con suma facilidad…".

Sin embargo no se rindió y volvió con otra ofensiva que obtuvo un resultado muy similar. Por un momento, Ranma se lo quedó mirando de forma pensativa. Fue entonces cuando Ryuji arremetió contra él. El joven Saotome lo pudo esquivar con dificultad, pero al final no pudo impedir que recibiera un puñetazo y una patada que le hizo volar por los aires.

Se incorporó lentamente, Ranma empezaba a dar muestras de cansancio en la forma de respirar, pero no por ello se iba a rendir ni mucho menos. Ryuji volvió a atacar y Ranma lo esquivaba con cierta dificultad pero de momento no estaba recibiendo ningún golpe más. Al cabo de unos minutos de esquivar golpes, Ranma se dispuso a levantar su brazo derecho al aire y una columna de energía se elevó hacia el cielo.

\- ¡Dragón volador!

Naomi se tuvo que tapar los ojos por la nube de polvo que hizo levantar tal cantidad de energía. Cuando se disipó se pudo ver la figura de Ranma solitaria, con semblante serio, mirando hacia delante. Finalmente, dirigió su mirada hacia un lado y vio que Ryuji estaba sin un rasguño.

\- No te servirá dos veces… Ya lo vi anteriormente, y lo he podido esquivar sin dificultad. – dijo Ryuji cruzándose de brazos.

Ranma lo miraba intensamente con el ceño fruncido. "Maldita sea…" Miró hacia una de sus manos con la palma abierta. "Aún me queda energía, pero no sé si…"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos dado que Ryuji se acercó y le propinó un buen golpe de codo que le hizo caer nuevamente al suelo. Ranma se incorporó lentamente con cierta dificultad y volvió a mirar hacia el chico. "La única alternativa que me queda es la técnica vital… Pero… Hace solo una semana que la utilicé, es peligrosa y ahora mis energías…".

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás dudando en hacer servir la técnica vital? – preguntó con los brazos cruzados Ryuji.

\- ¿Cómo…? ¿Conoces esa técnica? – respondió Ranma con otra pregunta, con rostro totalmente sorprendido.

\- Yo lo sé todo del maestro, recuerda… - sonrió de forma triunfal el joven Ryuji.

Sin embargo, Ranma no se movió, se quedó pensativo mirando hacia Ryuji. "¿Quiere que la uitlice? Es una técnica muy poderosa… No sé qué puede hacer contra ella. Sin embargo, ahora en mi estado es muy peligrosa hacerla servir… Claro, es una trampa… Seguro que tiene alguna pensada…". Dio un ligero paso al frente, miró hacia dónde estaban Naomi con Akane. Se percató que la chica seguía inconsciente. "No tengo alternativa… Tengo que intentarlo… Tengo que protegerla… No se la llevará una tercera vez". Frunció el ceño y una sonrisa de decisión apareció en su rostro.

\- Está bien… Tú lo has querido… - dijo Ranma dirigiendo su mirada hacia Ryuji y adoptando la posición adecuada para llevar a cabo la técnica con los brazos hacia delante y las palmas de ambas manos abiertas.

Ryuji miraba hacia su adversario con un semblante triunfante como si Ranma estuviera haciendo justo lo que él quería. "Perfecto… Has gastado mucha energía en el combate y hacer la técnica es peligroso… Pero no solo eso, estás en un estado anímico débil, el ver a Akane así te ha afectado… Lo cual aumenta la peligrosidad. Además… Sabré contrarrestarlo". Ryuji puso sus manos en la misma posición que Ranma.

Naomi seguía con Akane en su regazo, la cual empezó a moverse y a abrir lentamente los ojos.

\- Akane… - la llamó Naomi.

La chica abrió del todo los ojos y se incorporó lentamente, llevándose su mano a la cabeza con gesto de confusión.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – dijo Akane mirando hacia alrededor. Suspiró. – Otra vez me ha vuelto a drogar o algo así… ¿Dónde estamos?

Naomi no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió y señaló a la dirección dónde se encontraban los muchachos luchando.

\- ¡Ranma! – se puso de pie de golpe. – Están luchando, ¿no?

\- Así es…

Akane se percató que el joven Saotome iba a utilizar la técnica vital por la posición de su cuerpo. Iba a decir algo, pero de repente se paralizó y volvió a sentarse al lado de Naomi, totalmente confundida.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – le preguntó Naomi.

\- He tenido un sueño… En el que… - Akane no pudo terminar la frase. En su cabeza resonaban las palabras que Ranma pronunció cuando creyó que la chica le odiaba. Se ruborizó ante ese recuerdo.

Naomi sonrió a la chica y dirigió su mirada hacia el combate: - Quizás… No ha sido un sueño…

Ante esa afirmación, la joven Tendo iba a decirle algo a Naomi pero una gran luz proveniente de dónde estaban los muchachos interrumpió sus actos.

Ranma finalmente había completado la concentración de energía. Abrió sus ojos y dirigió una mirada hacia dónde estaba Akane. Evidenció que la chica estaba consciente observando el combate. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Posteriormente, volvió a mirar al frente con gesto decisivo y lanzó toda la energía hacia Ryuji.

\- Perfecto… No pensaba que lo hicieras – Ryuji hizo aparecer una energía que lo envolvió como si fuera una barrera protectora. – Sabes que… A veces para distraer a los habitantes de un domicilio y poder robar… ¿Se utiliza el reflejo de un espejo?

Ranma reaccionó ante esa afirmación pero no cesó en su ataque. La energía finalmente impactó contra la barrera de Ryuji. El choque fue brutal, el terreno temblaba y hojas y pequeñas rocas volaban por todo el escenario fruto de la energía liberada. Sin embargo, por unos minutos, la barrera no se rompió, tampoco repelió el ataque, sino que simplemente se estaba debatiendo cual energía era la más fuerte. Ryuji tenía muchas dificultades para contener dicha energía. Ranma había enviado mucha, estaba prácticamente al límite, no podía soportarlo por mucho más tiempo. Los dos jóvenes estaban llegando a usar demasiada energía, y ya era peligroso para sus vidas. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos cesaba: a Ranma lo movía el deseo de proteger a Akane y a Ryuji la sed de venganza y el deseo de ser superior a su rival. Ambos jóvenes empezaron a flaquear las piernas se flexionaron ligeramente y los brazos descendieron. Esto fue captado por las muchachas que no perdían detalle del combate, en su rostro se podía ver la preocupación que sentían por ellos. Finalmente, Naomi salió corriendo en dirección hacia dónde estaba Ryuji. Akane intentó detenerla pero al ponerse de pie su cabeza le dio vueltas y cayó hacia el suelo.

\- ¡Ryuji! ¡Para por favor, ya basta! – exclamó la chica al llegar a la situación del muchacho.

\- ¡Vete de aquí, es peligroso! - le indicó Ryuji desde el interior de su barrera.

\- ¡No! Esto es por mi culpa… - dijo Naomi mientras se aproximó aún más.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? – preguntó Ryuji mientras observó que Naomi se introdujo en la barrera y se posicionó a su lado. Lo abrazó desde un lado.

\- Ya es suficiente… Déjalo… - Naomi rompió a llorar. – No quiero que… No quiero que te pase nada… No lo soportaría, por favor…

Ryuji la observó de reojo, su mirada se tornó en ternura y una sonrisa le apareció en su rostro. Ranma no vio nada de esta escena, él solo estaba concentrado en la energía e intentar controlar para que no peligrara su vida. Sin embargo, era difícil, había empleado muchísima, estaba en el límite y la barrera de Ryuji no se rompía. "No es capaz de repeler mi ataque ni de proyectarlo… Quizás si envío un poco más… Sólo un poco más…". Cerró los ojos a modo de concentración y finalmente los abrió y envió su última energía seguido de un grito desgarrador.

\- ¡Nooooo! – dijo Akane que se incorporó pero no pudo correr hacia él dado que se mareaba, solo se pudo quedar de pie mirando aterrorizada la escena.

La nueva energía impactó de lleno en la barrera que había formado Ryuji, quien estaba en la misma posición con Naomi a su lado abrazándolo.

\- Maldita sea, menuda cantidad de energía… No lo voy a poder repeler… Ni parar…

En un instante cogió a Naomi, la abrazó para protegerla con su propio cuerpo. La energía finalmente destruyó la barrera e impactó irremediablemente a los dos jóvenes. Una gran explosión tuvo lugar, llevándose rocas y árboles lejos del lugar por la brusquedad del vendaval generado. Pasados unos minutos, Akane se pudo incorporar lentamente. Dirigió su mirada desesperadamente dónde estaba Ranma, que yacía en el suelo, aparentemente inconscientemente. Corrió hacia él sin dudarlo, ahora ya no tenía el malestar ni el mareo, o no lo notaba por la preocupación que sentía por el muchacho. Al llegar al sitio, se tiró de rodillas junto a él. Se acercó un poco más para cerciorarse de su estado. Estaba malherido, tenía golpes por todo el cuerpo. Se acercó a su rostro para cerciorarse si respiraba. De golpe se puso recta, con un gesto de sorpresa. Se dio cuenta que no respiraba. Finalmente sonrió.

\- No puede ser… Va… - dijo Akane mientras zarandeaba el pecho del chico. - Despierta… - al ver que no tenía respuesta, aumentó el ritmo y la fuerza de sus movimientos. – ¡Vamos! ¡Esto no me lo puedes hacer! No… - lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos. – No… ¡No! – la chica se abalanzó sobre su pecho y empezó a dar golpes de puño suaves. – Vamos… Reacciona… Idiota… Vuelve a insultarme como solo tú sabes hacer, vamos…

\- Marimacho.

Akane no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, era él, era Ranma quien había dicho eso. Se incorporó rápidamente para evidenciar que el chico tenía los ojos abiertos con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. El chico se incorporó lentamente, quedando sentado al lado de Akane, ante su atenta mirada.

\- Que conste que me lo has pedido.- dijo Ranma en tono divertido hacia la chica.

La joven Tendo derramó más lágrimas y se abalanzó hacia Ranma con ímpetu y gran alegría. El chico la recibió y correspondió el gesto posando una de sus manos en su cabeza. Tras unos instantes, la chica se retiró un poco, pero sin romper el agarre.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Akane mirándolo fijamente. El chico asintió.

\- Veo que tu también ya estás bien… - dijo mirándola con la misma intensidad y alegría.

Quizás por la intensidad del momento, quizás por la cercanía, quizás por qué habían sentido que podrían perderse al uno al otro, quizás por su madurez… Sea por lo que fuere, acortaron la distancia que había entre sus rostros y se dieron un tierno beso en los labios. El contacto duró pocos segundos, puesto que se oyó un grito desesperado.

\- ¡Ryuji!

Ranma y Akane miraron hacia la chica y vio como estaba sentada en el suelo con el cuerpo inconsciente de Ryuji en su regazo. Los dos jóvenes se incorporaron, la joven con más facilidad por lo que ayudó al chico a hacer lo mismo. De la misma manera, le ayudó a caminar sujetándolo por el lado izquierdo y se dirigieron hacia allí.

\- Me protegió… Me protegió… - dijo Naomi entre lágrimas cuando llegaron a la escena Ranma y Akane.

Ranma se agachó para inspeccionar a Ryuji con gesto de culpabilidad. Estaba tan malherido como él mismo, lo inspeccionó y miró hacia Naomi.

\- Lo siento… No sabía que… - dijo Ranma con tono triste.

Naomi negó con la cabeza. Ryuji reaccionó y abrió ligeramente los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Naomi con lágrimas y el de Ranma. Al ver que el chico volvía en sí, Naomi dibujó una sonrisa espléndida. El chico se incorporó lentamente quedando sentado al lado de Naomi, la cual lo ayudó.

\- Por fin lo he entendido… - dijo Ryuji mirando hacia Akane con una sonrisa. – El camino correcto…

\- "Nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena" dicen. – dijo Akane de forma sonriente hacia el chico.

\- Lo siento… - dijo Ryuji hacia la joven Tendo. Posteriormente dirigió su mirada hacia Ranma. - Eres temible… Me podías haber matado…

\- No me dejaste otra opción, me supiste acorralar…

Ryuji sonrió y se dispuso a incoporarse. Naomi lo ayudó apresurosamente. El chico se la quedó mirando sorprendido por el gesto.

\- Aún… Quieres…

Naomi simplemente asintió con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro.

\- Gracias… - dijo Ryuji con una sonrisa igual de radiante, se recostó en ella y empezaron a partir juntos.

Ranma y Akane se despidieron de los muchachos con las manos y se quedaron mirándolos hasta que se perdieron de vista por el horizonte en ese hermoso atardecer.

\- ¡Listo! – anunció Akane una vez hubo terminado de vendar el brazo del joven Saotome.

Los dos jóvenes estaban en el cobertizo de Ryuji, para curar las heridas de Ranma.

\- Si tú lo dices… - dijo Ranma mientras miraba de forma decepcionada el vendaje desastroso realizado por la chica.

\- ¿Algún problema? – preguntó Akane.

\- No no… - dijo Ranma mientras se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta. – Vamos.

Akane se dispuso a seguirlo y una vez llegó a la puerta, vio que el chico se puso de cuclillas de espaldas a ella.

\- ¿Qué haces? – dijo una extrañada Akane con la cabeza ladeada.

\- Te llevo a cuestas, es lo mejor y más rápido.

\- ¿Y estás en condiciones? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a Ranma. Se apoyó ligeramente en sus hombros.

El joven Saotome se desplomó al suelo solo con el mínimo contacto. Akane se lo quedó mirando unos instantes y suspiró con resignación.

El tren llegó a la estación cercana de dónde se encontraba el cobertizo de Ryuji. Era prácticamente de noche, por lo que había poca gente, así Ranma y Akane no tuvieron problemas para encontrar asiento.

\- Menuda tontería, con lo fácil y rápido que hubiera sido volver con una carrera… Ahora me tengo que pasar toda la noche aquí sentado… - se quejaba Ranma mientras tomaba asiento.

\- Eres un desagradecido, encima que te he pagado el billete… - replicó Akane mirando de reojo al joven Saotome.

Ranma simplemente frunció el ceño en señal de desacuerdo y se cruzó de brazos. El tren ya arrancó. Akane cogió una revista que encontró en el bolsillo trasero del asiento de delante. La abrió y despreocupadamente empezó a ojearla.

\- Además ya me dirás dónde hubiéramos ido cómo estás… Necesitas descansar.

Al no recibir respuesta por parte de Ranma, lo miró y pudo observar como había caído dormido. Akane sonrió con ternura al verle dormir y prosiguió su lectura. A los pocos instantes, notó que algo se apoyaba en su hombro. Dirigió su rostro para ver qué era y pudo evidenciar la cabeza de Ranma con su rostro tranquilo y dormido. Akane sonrió, se acomodó y apoyó ligeramente también su cabeza en la de él. Cerró los ojos con la intención de dormir y descansar también.

Llegaron a Tokyo cuando ya era media mañana, el Sol iluminaba toda la ciudad. Al salir del tren tomaron otro que les llevaría a la ciudad de Nerima y finalmente llegaron a Nerima bien entrada la tarde. Una vez salieron de la estación, Ranma se percató que había montada una feria muy cerca, llamando su atención haciendo una parada en su marcha sus brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca. El chico lucía mucho más descansado puesto que había podido descansar en el trayecto de ambos trenes.

\- Oye Akane, - la chica paró su marcha y se giró hacia él. – Antes de ir a casa, ¿Te parece que demos una vuelta por ahí? – realizó la pregunta mirando hacia el evento.

\- Anda… - Akane lo miró sorprendida, para posteriormente sonreírle de forma maliciosa. - ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

Ranma reaccionó ante la deducción de la joven con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Bueno, es sólo que me apetece comer algo de los puestos… - dijo nervioso y poniendo sus manos en el bolsillo. – Además, con tanto entrenamiento en la montaña me apetece disfrutar un poco de la ciudad.

Akane lo miraba divertida sin decir nada, lo cual no fue captado por el chico puesto que no le estaba mirando al rostro.

\- Pero bueno, si no quieres…

El joven Saotome no pudo acabar la frase puesto que Akane había caminado hacia él y con un rápido movimiento lo cogió de su mano y tiró de él para ir corriendo hacia la feria.

\- ¡Vamos! – exlamó Akane muy contenta con una gran sonrisa. A Ranma el movimiento de la chica inicialmente le sorprendió aunque instantes después apareció una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

Lo que quedaba de tarde disfrutaron en la feria: había puestos de comida, espectáculos tanto de humor como de baile, unas mini-atracciones… En fin, lo pasaron genial hasta que entró la noche. Iban caminando por una zona de la feria en la que había los típicos puestos de juegos para conseguir premios. Akane se paró frente a uno de ellos.

\- ¡Uala! ¡Qué bonito! – dijo la joven con el rostro iluminado al ver un peluche gigante de un cerdito igual a P-Chan.

\- Pero qué obsesión tan extraña tienes por los cerdos… - dijo Ranma aproximándose a dónde estaba la chica mientras comía un pincho.

\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó el vendedor de forma complaciente. – Sólo tienes que intentar superar los 10.000 puntos aquí. – dijo señalando una máquina para pegar puñetazos.

\- ¿Sólo eso? ¡Perfecto! – anunció Akane mientras se arremangaba su brazo derecho y se preparaba para dar el golpe.

\- No tendrás problemas… - dijo Ranma despreocupadamente. Sin embargo miró hacia el vendedor y se percató de una sonrisa maliciosa.

El chico se percató de que había gato encerrado, por lo que no perdió detalle de lo que pasaría. Akane se puso en posición, y tras coger impulso, pegó con mucha potencia hacia el artilugio. Se quedó expectante mientras el marcador iba subiendo, hasta que llegó a 9500 puntos.

\- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó Akane decepcionada. – Por bien poco… Está bien… - dijo entre dientes mientras se preparaba para volverlo a intentar.

\- No, cada vez que pegues un puñetazo me tienes que pagar. – anunció el vendedor tendiendo la mano hacia la chica.

La joven Tendo, a desgana, entregó el dinero y se dispuso nuevamente a dar otro golpe. Le dio con más fuerza que antes. El marcador fue subiendo hasta 9600 puntos.

\- ¿Cómo? Le he dado mucho más fuerte, no puedo creer que haya subido tan poco…

Ranma miraba la escena sin inmutarse y sin perder detalle. Akane lo volvió a intentar muchas veces, pagando por cada una de ellas y subiendo el marcador cada vez menos. Ya se había congregado un corrillo de gente a su alrededor.

\- No lo entiendo… - dijo Akane resignada y vio que no le quedaba dinero, con lo cual se entristeció.

El joven Saotome, que se había percatado de la trampa de la atracción, hizo un paso al frente (hasta entonces se había quedado al margen).

\- Viejo, dado que Akane ha dejado tanto dinero, déjame intentarlo una última vez a mí. – señaló de forma desafiante hacia él.

\- De acuerdo… - respondió el vendedor con cierto recelo al ver la confianza del joven.

Ranma se preparó para asestar el golpe. Akane intentó detenerlo pero el chico pegó un simple puñetazo. Inicialmente parecía que no había pasado nada, de hecho ni el marcador subía. Akane respiró aliviada. Sin embargo, a los pocos instantes, toda la parada se vino abajo. Al joven Saotome le resbaló una gota de sudor nerviosa y sonrió nervioso. Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos, incluído el vendedor. Akane se llevó una mano en su frente y meneó su cabeza en gesto negativo.

\- Esto… - dijo Ranma con tono muy nervioso y miró hacia el vendedor.

\- ¡Animal! ¡Me has destrozado el negocio! – dijo altamente furioso. – ¡Tendrás que pagar el desperfecto!

\- ¿Pagar? – el joven Saotome dio un respingo y miró hacia Akane. Ésta negó con la cabeza en señal de que no tenía dinero. – Lo siento, pero Akane le ha pagado suficiente por todas las veces que lo ha intentado.

De un rápido movimiento, tomó a Akane de la mano y salieron disparados del lugar. En su carrera, de fondo se oía las quejas del vendedor que se fueron disipando conforme se distanciaban. Salieron fuera del recinto ferial y para no ser encontrados subieron a una pequeña colina que había en la zona. Dado que ya era de noche, sólo podían ver gracias a la luz de la luna, por lo que ahí sería prácticamente imposible que los encontraran. Pararon finalmente y Akane puso sus manos en sus rodillas y jadeó presa del cansancio durante unos segundos.

\- Desde luego… Desde que has vuelto no hacen más que perseguirme, raptarme… - dijo Akane una vez que recuperó el aliento y se incorporó. – Eres un llamador de líos…

\- Si es que soy irresistible… - dijo Ranma en tono narcisista con los brazos en jarra y los ojos cerrados.

\- No es para sentirse orgulloso… - replicó Akane mirándolo de reojo.

La joven Tendo caminó unos pasos más por aquella colina, hasta que llegaron a la cima, dónde ya no había vegetación y se podía disfrutar de una vista extraordinaria de la ciudad iluminada de noche. Los dos muchachos pararon su marcha para contemplar la vista espléndida y finalmente Akane se sentó en el césped para admirarla más cómodamente. Ranma vio su movimiento y la imitó, puesto que estaba igual de deleitado que ella. Por unos minutos no dijeron nada, simplemente contemplaban aquella vista en sumo silencio, con la luz de la luna iluminándolos. Era el primer momento que tenían de tranquilidad desde que ocurrió todo lo del pergamino. También era el primer momento que estaban realmente a solas, lejos de su familia. Ninguno de los dos había mencionado nada respecto al beso que se habían dado el día anterior, hacían como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero habían cambiado, ya no eran los mismos que antes de que Ranma partiera de viaje de entrenamiento. Inevitablemente al paso del tiempo, ambos habían madurado y se habían echado mucho de menos en la distancia. Ambos eran conscientes. Sea por ello, o porqué estaban solos, sin interrupciones, los dos se dejaron llevar: Ranma miraba de reojo a Akane, la cual se encontraba deleitándose con la vista, poniéndose sonrojado. El chico se acercó sigilosamente y pasó su brazo derecho por encima de los hombros de la chica. La joven Tendo reaccionó a este movimiento, con un ligero sonrojo y miró hacia Ranma, el cual estaba mirando hacia el frente. La chica sonrió y se acomodó en su hombro. Ranma sonrió también al ver la aceptación de su maniobra. Fue entonces, cuando poco a poco, se fueron acomodando, sin decir nada. Finalmente Akane fue rodeada totalmente por los brazos de Ranma desde atrás, por lo que se apoyó tranquilamente en su torso mientras no perdía detalle de la vista. Estuvieron en esa postura durante minutos, disfrutando de la vista, disfrutando de la compañía silenciosa del otro. En un preciso momento, Akane se movió dentro del abrazo de Ranma para mirarlo a la cara. Se encontró con los ojos del joven que la miraban de forma intensa, lo cual la ruborizó. Sus rostros estaban separados por pocos milímetros, por lo que, atraídos como una imán, poco a poco se fueron acercando y se dieron un tierno beso en los labios.

Ese beso lo mantuvieron poco tiempo, dado que posteriormente se fueron moviendo rítmicamente. Al principio, los movimientos fueron torpes, puesto que ninguno de los dos era un experimentado, pero poco a poco lo fueron mejorando. Así pues, Akane se acomodó para quedarse justo enfrente del chico, pero Ranma no soltó el abrazo. Poco a poco fueron aumentando el ritmo al igual que su respiración hasta que finalmente se separaron para tomar aire. Abrieron los ojos lentamente para observarse y evidenciaron ambos el sonrojo en el rostro del otro, lo que provocó cierta carcajada contenida. Realmente la experiencia les había encantado, por lo que no tardaron en volverse a unir en otro beso. Éste ya empezó con un ritmo acelerado para después profundizarlo, siendo todo ello cada vez más pasional. Evidentemente, Ranma y Akane no eran los mismos, habían madurado y eso implicaba también desde el punto de vista del deseo. Ranma arrimó más a Akane en el abrazo y empezó a acariciar su espalda de forma frenética. La chica hizo lo propio con la de él. Los dos jóvenes estaban disfrutando de una sensación que nunca antes habían experimentado, tremendamente placentera y que parecía no saciarse. Preso de la pasión del momento, Ranma empujó ligeramente a Akane en uno de sus besos y quedó recostada en el césped y él encima de ella. A la chica le sorprendió dicho movimiento, por lo que abrió los ojos, pero ni se apartó ni hizo ningún otro movimiento que alertara a Ranma que no estaba haciendo lo adecuado.

El chico cada vez más se dejaba llevar por sus instintos: una vez que tuvo a la chica a su merced, siguió besándola con pasión y sus manos se deslizaron fervientemente por la cintura de la chica. Las caricias de Ranma hacían temblar de placer a Akane, lo cual no pasaba desapercibido por el chico, por lo que prosiguió. Deslizó sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la chica para sentir directamente su piel. Dicho movimiento hizo erizar la piel de Akane quien abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Al mismo tiempo Ranma había dejado de besarla y se posicionó en su cuello e inició una serie de pequeños besos, lo cual estremeció aún más a la chica. El joven Saotome estaba tremendamente excitado y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo; por lo que decidió parar. Se incorporó rápidamente y aún sentado en el césped le dio la espalda a Akane. Este gesto desconcertó tremendamente a la chica quien se incorporó lentamente y observó la espalda de Ranma.

\- Lo… Lo siento… - dijo Ranma con un hilo de voz. – No sé qué… Me ha pasado…

\- ¿Ranma? – Akane estaba tremendamente confundida. Ella no lo había rechazado, al contrario, le encantaba la forma de acariciarla y cómo le hacía sentir. No sabía por qué se había apartado y un aire de tristeza se pudo vislumbrar en su rostro.

\- Es que… - Ranma se llevó sus manos a la cabeza. – Quizás…. tú prefieres dentro del matrimonio,… ¿no? …. No… ¡No puede ser! …. ¡Imagínate nuestros padres qué dirían! Y… además…. ¡Tus hermanas! Pero….… Sin embargo….. A mí no me importaría….. Aaaargh… ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?!

\- Ranma… - Akane miraba divertida la profunda confusión del joven. - ¿Tú me quieres?

La pregunta formulada por Akane hizo parar el discurso incoherente de Ranma, el cual aún con las manos en la cabeza se volteó a mirarla.

\- Que… ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? – preguntó el chico con un sonrojo en su rostro.

\- Es una pregunta… - dijo Akane mirándolo divertido.

\- Yo… Pues claro, tonta… - contestó finalmente el joven Saotome mirando hacia un lado.

\- Entonces, ya está bien. No es necesario más. - añadió Akane con una gran sonrisa.

\- Y… - dijo Ranma mirando hacia ella. – ¿Y tú Akane? Me…

\- A ver… - suspiró la chica. – Si te he esperado durante dos años, ¿tú qué crees?

Los dos jóvenes se miraron fijamente, sonrieron y Akane abrazó a Ranma a la vez que lo volvió a besar. Se besaron durante unos minutos con un ritmo frenético, igual que antes. Las caricias no se hicieron esperar: Ranma ya acariciaba cintura y vientre de la chica por debajo de la ropa y ella hacía lo propio con su espalda y su torso. Ambos tenían la piel erizada por el contacto con la piel. Pero querían más, querían más uno del otro. Instintivamente Ranma desabrochó el botón inferior de la blusa de Akane. Por un momento se apartó para mirarla a la cara y ella asintió con la cabeza y volvieron a unir sus labios. Una vez con todos los botones desabrochados, la despojó de la prenda suavemente la tiró despreocupadamente a un lado. Ranma por su parte tenía su chaqueta chica de color rojo algo levantada por las caricias de Akane. El chico se apartó de la muchacha y se quitó la camisa china mientras admiraba los pechos de Akane en sostén. Con esa vista su excitación aumentó por momentos, por lo que colocó a modo de manta su chaqueta extendida en el suelo y se dispuso a recostar encima de ella a Akane cogiéndola por la cintura. Se quedó encima de ella, mirando su rostro y su mirada se escapaba hacia los pechos. Sin embargo, no se movía pese a que se moría de ganas de tocarlos, besarlos, sentirlos… Él estaba acostumbrado a ver pechos teniendo en cuenta su transformación, pero no era lo mismo… No eran los pechos de ella. Akane sonrió y cogió una mano de Ranma y la puso en uno de sus pechos. El chico se sonrojó ante aquello y ya no lo pudo soportar más. Volvió a besar nuevamente a la chica y empezó a masajear ambos pechos con sus manos. Akane estaba sumida en el placer, le encantaba cómo le tocaba, cómo notaba que el chico la deseaba. Ranma por su parte, estaba extasiado por el contacto tan agradable, pero necesitaba más. De un rápido movimiento incorporó a Akane y dispuso a desabrochar el sostén. Entre la excitación y su nula experiencia con dicha prenda, la tarea le duró bastantes segundos. Demasiado tiempo del que Akane podía esperar, puesto que ella deseaba el contacto igual que él. Se apartó ligeramente del chico, y ella misma se despojo de la prenda. Ahora sí, tenía plenamente al descubierto sus senos. Ranma se deleitó con la vista y se dispuso a disfrutar de la zona, sin embargo Akane lo paró.

\- Igualdad de condiciones… - dijo Akane con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras le quitaba la camiseta interior de tirantes, dejando al descubierto su musculoso y trabajo torso y abdomen.

El joven Saotome sonrió y la volvió a recostar sobre la chaqueta. Inició una serie de besos sobre los senos a lo cual la joven Tendo dejaba escapar algún gemido, cosa que excitaba más y más a Ranma. La chica por su parte se deleitaba con la espalda, su abdomen, torso… Pero quería más. Así que una mano se hizo dueña de su deseo e inició a acariciarle el trasero. Al principio por encima del pantalón, instantes después por debajo del mismo. Sin darse cuenta le había empezado a bajar los pantalones. Ranma dejó su tarea que estaba ejerciendo en los senos, se incorporó y se quitó los pantalones quedando únicamente en bóxers. Akane lo atrajo hacia sí, pero el joven no se dejó llevar.

\- Igualdad de condiciones… - sonrió ahora maliciosamente Ranma mientras despojaba a Akane de sus shorts.

La joven Tendo sonrió avergonzada por lo que abrazó y lo atrajo hacia ella. El joven Saotome estaba tremendamente excitado e instintivamente movió sus caderas, haciendo que rozaran sus partes íntimas aún con la ropa de por medio. Akane notó la erección de Ranma, lo cual la sonrojó y sonrió puesto que ella había provocado eso en el joven. Eso la excitaba aún más por lo que ella también se movió al compás de los movimientos de Ranma. Esto hizo aumentar aún más la excitación de él.

\- No… No voy a poder aguantar mucho más… - dijo con una voz ronca desde el cuello de la chica a la vez que aumentaba el movimiento de sus caderas.

Akane sonrió, ella estaba tremendamente excitada también por los movimientos del chico e inició el descenso del bóxer que llevaba. Ante esta maniobra el chico rápidamente se lo quitó y se dispuso a quitar la prenda de ella suavemente. La empezó a bajar y fue contemplando lo que estaba ocultado, aumentando aún más, si cabe, su deseo de la chica. Cuando las braguitas iban por las rodillas, rápidamente las retiró levantando las piernas de Akane y se deshizo de la prenda. Se acomodó entre las dos piernas de Akane y se recostó encima de ella. La chica ahora podía notar perfectamente el miembro erecto de Ranma, lo cual la sonrojo y excitó.

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó el chico mirando a los ojos a Akane.

La joven Tendo simplemente asintió, besó los labios del muchacho y elevó las caderas para facilitar lo que vendría. Ranma por su parte dentro del beso, acomodó su miembro en la entrada de ella e inició una embestida lentamente. Akane rompió el beso para dejar escapar un gemido seguido de una cara de dolor. Ranma paró y la miró preocupado.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? – preguntó Ranma.

La muchacha no dijo nada, simplemente lo miró, sonrió y asintió: - Sigue.

Ranma ya no lo pudo resistir, con un brazo lea rodeó por la cintura y la otra mano la entrelazó con la de la muchacha. Poco a poco fue introduciéndose completamente dentro de ella. La joven Tendo seguía con dolor, pero una gran sensación la invadió: era placer. Placer y dolor se juntaban. Por su lado, el joven Saotome estaba embriagado de toda la chica. El hecho de estar dentro de ella, cómo se adaptaba, era una sensación extremadamente placentera por lo que no pudo evitar que se escapara un gran suspiro con voz ronca. Muy lentamente fue moviendo sus caderas, penetrando una y otra vez en el interior de la muchacha. Poco a poco la fue haciendo suya. Con cada movimiento de caderas disfrutaba más y más y notaba cómo el interior de la chica cada vez era más grande y estaba más lubricado. El joven Saotome estaba enloquecido, descubriendo un montón de sensaciones nuevas y a cada cual mejor. Su cuerpo le pedía más, le pedía ir más rápido, pero no quería por miedo a hacer daño a la chica. A la vez que aumentaban en número los movimientos de Ranma, el dolor de Akane iba cediendo para dar paso al placer, por lo que los gemidos no se hicieron esperar. Estos eran una señal para el joven de ir más rápido, pero aún no lo hizo. La excitación de la joven Tendo iba aumentando más y más con las embestidas del chico.

\- Más… Rápido… - exhaló Akane entre gemidos.

Ranma ya no esperó más, fue aumentando el ritmo progresivamente. Los gemidos por parte de Akane eran cada vez más seguidos y más fuertes, lo que hacía que el joven aumentara aún más la velocidad. Akane se aferró al cuerpo de Ranma y clavó sus uñas en la espalda. El placer de ambos fue aumentando más y más, hasta que finalmente una gran corriente eléctrica corrió sus cuerpos dejándolos extasiados, llegando al clímax a la vez con un gran gemido por parte de ambos.

Akane se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la chaqueta y fue seguida por Ranma, quien quedó encima de la chica. Ambos estaban sudorosos, sonrojados y respiraban agitadamente. Cuando recuperaron el aliento, Ranma se retiró de encima de Akane y se acomodó a un salido, estirado boca arriba. La joven Tendo buscó su contacto, por lo que rodó y apoyó su cabeza en el torso del chico. Ranma por su parte acariciaba la cabeza de Akane lentamente. Ambos estaban asimilando todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que habían sentido allí en esa colina a las afueras de la ciudad. Al cabo de unos minutos Akane sintió frío, por lo que se incorporó levemente y se puso por encima lo que tenía más a mano que era la chaqueta del joven.

\- Y ahora… ¿Qué? – murmuró Akane mientras se abrochaba los primeros botones de la chaqueta.

Ranma se volteó a verla y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el cielo cruzando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

\- Pues… Quizás algún día me tenga que casar con una marimacho… - contestó sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

La joven Tendo reaccionó ante esa frase y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara.

\- Perdón… - se excusó Ranma mientras aún tenía el puño de la joven pegado a su rostro. Es la costumbre, ya sabes…

\- Te lo merecías. – añadió Akane con un tono de enfado y se puso en pie. - ¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando que soy una marimacho después de lo que acaba de pasar? – se quejó mientras se abrochaba los últimos botones, así le quedaba la chaqueta como un vestido corto.

\- Un poco sí… - replicó Ranma con cierto tono molesto mientras se incorporaba y se tocaba la nariz.

\- Que me lo diga un medio-nena como tú… - dijo Akane cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Cómo? – Ranma se puso de pie de golpe para encarar a la chica. - ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso después de lo que acaba de pasar?

\- El agua fría me dará la razón… - replicó Akane mientras abría los ojos y se encontró a Ranma totalmente desnudo con cara de enfado cual niño pequeño. - Así, lo siento, no tienes credibilidad. – dijo Akane con sonrisa divertida y sonrojada. Apartó la mirada hacia un lado.

El joven Saotome se miró a sí mismo, se dio cuenta en la situación en la que estaba y se sonrojó. Apresuradamente buscó sus bóxers y se los puso rápidamente. Akane no podía parar de reír.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó Ranma con tono divertido.

\- De nada, de nada… - Akane empezó a corretear mientras se reía.

\- Ya verás, te voy a demostrar si soy un medio-nena o no…

Así, a la luz de la luna, Ranma y Akane jugueteaban despreocupadamente. Y, ¿qué importaba lo que venía después? Lo importante es que ahora estaban juntos, habían disfrutado juntos y sólo acababan de empezar.

 **FIN**

 _ **Si has llegado hasta aquí es porque el fic te ha gustado lo suficiente.. Así que te estoy muy agradecida. Algunos comentarios para terminar:**_

 _ **1\. Estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado, creo que me ha quedado una historia que es lo bastante fiel al estilo de Rumiko y al carácter de los personajes... He querido plasmar que tanto Ranma como Akane han madurado, pero en el fondo siempre tiene ese tipo de relación amor-odio tan característica.**_

 _ **2\. Las escenas de lucha han sido un reto tremendo, y estoy también contenta con el resultado. Sobretodo la lucha final con Ryuji, era difícil con un tan fortalecido Ranma que ha vencido a Happosai hacer un combate a su altura... Creo que me ha salido bastante bien.**_

 _ **3\. Qúe os ha parecido el lemon? Es el segundo fanfic que escribo con escena lemon... El primero fue por allá en el 2008 (sobre FF VII) y estaba muy desentrenada. Sé que podía haber sido muuucho más picante, pero... La primera vez de Ranma y Akane yo me la imagino así, pura e inocente, no me imagino haciendo según qué cosas... Que está claro que harán más adelante jijiji**_

 _ **4\. Muchas gracias nuevamente a todos los que habéis ido poniendo reviews y animándome a continuar, especial mencón a ranmasan, nancyricoleon y Rizzasm,. Y a todos los demás también gracias :)**_

 _ **Un saludo y hasta pronto :)**_


End file.
